Mudança Radical
by Andressa lima
Summary: Sakura era uma adolescente feliz até que seu namorado a traiu. Com certeza ela iria mudar muito por causa disso. Resumo horrivel eu sei xD Sasori x Sakura - é uma U.A ÚLTIMO CAP ON!
1. Chapter 1

Mudança Radical.

Em um lugar parcialmente calmo, bonito, onde só estudavam 'filhinhos de papai', vários adolescentes estavam em um amplo jardim. Esse lugar era nada mais nada menos que a melhor escola de todo o Japão. Konoha School N/A : Falta de criatividade é fogo –' . Um grupo de adolescentes se destacavam entre todos. Eles eram os mais 'riquinhos' do colégio. Eles eram :

Haruno Sakura : Mais ou menos baixa, cabelos até a cintura de cor rosa –natural -, orbes verdes extremamente chamativos. Um corpo mais ou menos bonito que ficava encoberto por uma longa saia até o joelho, na cor verde e preta, e uma blusa branca com o símbolo da escola sobre o peito direito . Ela era namorada de Uchiha Sasuke, um dos garotos mais populares da escola.

Uchiha Sasuke : Alto, cabelos negros lisos na frente, e arrepiados atrás, orbes igualmente negros, pele pálida aos extremos. Corpo definido que ficava bem a mostra devido a camisa do colégio com os primeiros botões abertos, a gravata verde jogada para o lado, e uma calça verde e preta. Namorado de Haruno Sakura.

Hyuuga Hinata : Baixa, tímida, orbes perolados, cabelos curtos negros-azulados, pele pálida. Uniforme igual ao de Sakura. Melhor amiga da mesma. Não há muito o que se falar sobre Hinata, ela é uma menina calma, pacifica, e gosta de Uzumaki Naruto, por mais que ache que o mesmo não gosta de si .

Uzumaki Naruto : Alto, loiro, orbes em um azul celeste perfeito, cabelos curtos e arrepiados tinha trez estranhos riscos em cada bochecha. Melhor amigo de Sasuke, é um menino espalhafatoso, animado e sério quando necessário. Gosta de Hinata, por mais que ache que a mesma não gosta de si .

Bem, esse era o grupo mais popular da escola, pois, como citado anteriormente eram os mais ricos da mesma.

Eles estavam lanchando calmamente, quando um grupinho liderado por Yamanaka Ino, uma loira alta, como uniforme extremamente curto vinha na direção deles .

- Testuda, saia de perto do meu Sasuke-kun agora ! – Gritou Ino para Sakura .

- Seu Sasuke-kun ? O namorado é meu ! – E mais uma briga se iniciou.

Depois de um bom tempo gritando e se chingando, o sinal tocou e elas foram para suas salas. Hora da saída, Sasuke havia saído na frente de sakura, sem nem falar com a mesma.

- Hinata-chan o sasuke-kun anda muito estranho não acha ? – Disse sakura em quanto arrumava seu material.

-H-hai s-sakura-c-chan...e-eu t-também a-acho q-que e-ele es-está estranho..-Disse a Hyuuga.

-Humm..mais bem, vamos lá, que eu vou falar com ele . – Disse pondo fim na corversa e indo em direção ao corredor.

Conversavam futilidades, sobre lojas, compras e etc. Chegaram a um corredor deserto, onde só se via uma cabeleira negra e uma loira..Espera, uma cabeleira loira ?! O material de Sakura foi ao chão no momento que a mesma viu seu namorado, ex agora, aos agarramentos com Ino. Com um grito de sakura, sasuke olhou para a mesma, e como se ela não estivesse ali, voltou a beijar Ino.

Sakura saiu correndo em direção a saída do colégio. Era começo do ano, para ela, esse ano ia ser o melhor ano de sua vida, já que estava namorando o garoto que amou desde o seu primeiro dia de aula, na sexta série. Ele não a merecia, concluiu por fim, quando suas lágrimas 'secaram'. Uma nova sakura nasceria, decidiu .

xXXx xXXx xXXx

No dia seguinte, no colégio Konoha School, receberam a noticia de que a aluna Haruno Sakura tinha ido para Londres. O que causou o sorriso de uma certa loira, e o espanto para um certo moreno.

xXXx xXXx xXXx

De dentro do avião, Sakura olhava para sua antiga cidade. Estava decidido...iria se afastar deles por um tempo, até recuperar-se mentalmente. Quando achasse que estava boa o suficiente, voltaria e mostraria para todos que não era mais a garotinha que a maioria das pessoas, com exceção de seus amigos, despezava.

Iaê pessoas ? Gostando ?! Bem, essa fic vai ser longa..não sei quantos caps..mais..ta ai..É uma Sasori x Sakura, por mais que ele ainda não tenha aparecido.


	2. A nova Sakura

Cap

Cap.2

A nova Haruno Sakura.

1 Ano depois...

Desceu do avião. Olhou em volta. Sorriu. Estava de volta e não haveria quem a segurasse. Iria mostrar quem era a garotinha feia e desprezada por todos.

Konoha school, primeira aula, sala 08, segundo ano. Um professor de cabelos grizalhos e rosto mascarado, entrou na sala .

- Bom dia turma. Bem, hoje teremos uma aluna nova. Ela chegou ontem de Londres. Por favor, sejam educados e a recebam bem !

Dito isso, e uma garota de cabelos róseos com algumas mechas pretas, na altura do ombro, pele pálida, rosto belo e fino, olhos verdes que pareciam mais verdes devido a sombra preta eo lápis de olho da mesma cor. Os lábios naturalmente avermelhados com um simples brilho labial os deixavam brilhantes. A saia curta – um pouco acima da metade da coxa – verde listrada de preto, a blusa branca colada que marcava seus seios fartos e corpo delineado, juntamente a gravata que deveria ser masculina. Nos braços pulseiras pretas e pratas, combinando com as argolas prateadas que usava . O all star de cano longo, até o joelho dava um ar de garota rebelde, o que com certeza a mesma era .

- Bom dia a todos. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, e desejo me dar muito bem com vocês ! – Sorriu ternamente para a turma.

Um Certo garoto de cabelos negros olhou. Embasbacou-se..Aquela era a Sakura ? A sakura que um dia foi sua namorada ?! Uma garota loira engasgou. Aquela era a Sakura ? A Sakura testuda, feia e ridícula ?! Sentiu inveja. Mais sorriu. Agora Sasuke era seu namorado, e não dela ! – como se sakura, é claro, fosse se importar !

O público masculino da sala foi ao delírio, já o feminino ficou emburrado, com raiva. Os garotos assobiavam, gritavam muitas vezes coisas obcenas, o que só fazia sakura rir levemente. Um certo Ruivo, de olhos em um castanho extremamente avermelhado olhava sakura com um leve sorriso de canto. Interessante essa garota, pensou.

Akasuna no Sasori, Esse era o nome do ruivo que a olhava n/a: Grita LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO - , Repetente, Possuía os cabelos curtos e arrepiados, bem desalinhados. O rosto sério e a pele pálida. Tinha um pircing na sombrancelha direita, e usava um brinco pequenino de argola na orelha esquerda. O uniforme do mesmo era igual ao de todos, porém no lugar do sapato formal ele utilizava um all star preto, e as calças, na altura do joelho, eram rasgadas.

A gritaria na sala foi interrompida pelo professor .

- Chega, chega. Bem, senhorita Haruno, sente-se ao lado do senhor Akasuna, por favor. – Disse apontando para a carteira, que para a felicidade de sakura, que comemorou mentalmente, eram conjugadas. Assim que havia entrado na sala, tinha olhado para aquele ruivo, e simpatizado com o mesmo...

Andou até o ruivo, puxou a cadeira dando um pequeno sorriso para o mesmo, que retribuiu o gesto com um simples aceno.

- Olá..Seu nome é.. ?

-Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori, o seu é Haruno Sakura certo ?!

- Hai.. – Sorriu .

- Uma flor Punk hn ?

- Hai hai..- Riu levemente. – Pelo que vejo, você também é punk !

- Hai, soo desu – Sorriu de canto – Bem, depois conversamos, antes que o professor nos dê uma bronca .

- Hai – Sorriu, e assim a aula decorreu .

Agradecimentos e respostas as reviews ! :

Sabaku no AnaH : Oii ! Taah ai a nova Sakura ! Espero que vc esteja gostando ! Briigada, beijos !

Chiideki : Oii ! Briigada ! Olha, vão ser maiores sim, mais vão demorar um pouco i.i..eu não consigo digitar muito, tenho tendinite i.i..ai começa a doer, e eu tenho que parar. Bem, eu só escrevi esse pke eu mesma tava me roendo pra postar logo como a sakura iria ficar xD..Bem, só iisso..beijos

blueberry-chan :Taa aê a mudança dela xD..Espero que esteja gostando o.o'..Beiijos

maki-chan : Ahh briigada por estar lendo e amandoo ! Bem, ta ai a mudança da sakura ! Biijos

Uchiha-Tomoyo: Calma, calma, ta ai xDDD..ta pequeno, mais é só pra mostrar ela..Beijos

Paty-kon-chan : Sim, sim, é uma sasosaku xDD..Sim, eu odeio o sasuke como deve ter percebido..ea ino também u.u'..Mais bem, ta aê xD..espero que goste..Beiijos.

Borboleta escarlate : huahuahua Sabe, sasosakur não é muito comum né ? i.i..é uma pena..Bem, que bom que está gostando..Beijos.

Miinna, pesso desculpas pelo cap. Curto..mais é só pra mostrar a sakura..e eu devo demorar uns 2 ou 3 dias para atualizar ok ? Bem, obrigada! Beiijos, e comentem !


	3. Brigas

Cap

Cap. 3

Novos amigos .

10:30 A.m, Recreio :

O sinal tocou, o professor saiu de sala, e sakura guardava suas coisas. Sentiu uma gentil mão sobre seu ombro, virou, sorriu .

-Você gostaria de passar o recreio comigo e com meus amigos ? Vou os apresentar a você..- Disse Sasori.

-Hn Ah..Hai, Eu só quero falar com uns amigos meus..-Se levantou, e ajeitou a saia. Sorriu discretamente de canto ao ver que Sasori olhava-a de cima a baixo.

-Você tem amigos aqui ?-Perguntou.

-Hai..eu já estudei aqui..

-Já ? então por que não continuou ?

-É uma longa história..-Riu- Depois te conto..

-Hn..O.k...Vamos então ?

-Hai..-Disse e saiu andando. Foi na direção de Hinata e Naruto, que a olhavam, abismados.

-S-Sakura-chan ? O.O – Disse Naruto, um tanto espantado.

-Hai Naruto..Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! – E pulou em cima da Menina. Sasori somente olhava encostado a parede de braços cruzados.

-Sakura-chan, que saudades de você ! –disse naruto.

-Hai..também – Disse soltando hinata que já parecia meio sufocada.

-Demo Sakura-chan...eo Sasuke-teme..?

-Ele é página virada Naruto...Bem, sinto muito, mais agora vou indo com o Sasori..Ele vai me apresentar alguns amigos..-Dito isso, naruto arregalou os olhos e puxou sakura, coxixando para a mesma

-_Sakura-chan..Esse sasori é da pesada..ele repetiu de ano por ser respondão, fazer o que não se deve. Por mais que ele tire ótimas notas, o comportamento dele é péssimo!_

_-Juraaaaaaaaaa?Legal, sabia que ele tinha algo que me chamou atenção ! – _Disse Sakura, também sussurrando.

-Etto, vamos Sasori-san ? – Sorriu para Sasori.

-Hai Sakura..-Disse e saiu andando, com Sakura ao seu lado.

-Hum..como são seus amigos ?

-Ah você vai ver...-Andaram mais um pouco conversando sobre bandas as quais gostavam e futilidades. Sasori chegou em frente a alguns garotos e uma garota.

-Aqui Sakura..Esses são Deidara, Konan, Nagato, Hidan e..-Não terminou de falar, pois Sakura pulou em cima do moreno com riscos em baixo dos olhos.

-ITACHI-KUNNNNNNNN ! – E ficou grudada no mesmo, que somente riu a pegando no colo.

-Hey pirralha, você cresceu hein ! E olha, ta com um corpão hein ! – Disse deslizando a mão pelas costas dela, mais antes de chegar ao seu 'destino' Sakura segurou a mão do mesmo.

-E você continua o pervertido de sempre ! Senti saudades de você ! – Riu, saindo do colo dele.

-Hai..Eo Sasuke ?! Falou com ele ?!

-Itachi-kun você sabe que eu não falo mais com ele..mais..Bem, deixe-me apresentar aos seus amigos. Eu sou Haruno Sakura, do primeiro Ano..-Disse dando um beijo na buxexa de cada um dos meninos, e um abraço em Konan, que parecia a mais 'normal'.

-Sakura Hein ? Não quer sair comigo não ? –Disse um com olhos vermelhos eo cabelo prateado, penteado para traz .

POW !

Levou um soco na cabeça de cada um dos meninos, incluindo de Sasori. Sakura riu.

-Beeeem, vamos ?!

-Ah Gomen Sakura-chan..-Disse Konan – Eu e o Nagato vamos dar uma volta..- Disse lançado um olhar a Nagato, que a pegou pela cintura, e ambos saíram andando.

-o.o'...Eles são namorados ? –Disse Sakura, boiando Literamente.

-Hai..-Respondeu o Loiro com a franja tampando seu olho esquerdo- Uma hora você se acostuma com essas...sumidas deles.- Disse rindo- Mais eai povo, simbora ? –Perguntou.

-Vamos..e vamos mostrar a Sakura as novas coisas..

-Hai.- Disse sakura, que pulou nas costas de Itachi. O mesmo foi a carregando.

Sasori somente olhava com um quê de irritação no olhar..Estaria ele sentindo...ciúmes ? O ruivo balançou a cabeça, suspirando. Olhou para o lado e viu sakura conversando com Itachi, em quanto o mesmo a carregava nas costas. Voltou a olhar para frente e viu um grupinho vindo em direção a eles. Notou pelo canto dos olhos que sakura sorriu sadicamente, saiu das costas de Itachi, ficou a frente de todos com os braços cruzados e o mesmo sorriso. Quem vinha na direção deles era nada mais nada menos que Sasuke, junto com Yamanaka Ino e suas 'subordinadas'.

-Olhem quem voltou para ser humilhada..se não é a nossa queria Sakura..-Disse Ino. Sasuke tomou a sua frente, ficou cara a cara com sakura, que ainda sorria. Sasuke sorriu de canto, dirigindo a face ao ouvido de Sakura.

- Você vai ser minha novamente..eu sei que você me quer..- Disse em alto e bom som. Sakura riu. Sasori apertava o punho fortemente olhando-os.

-Eu nunca serei sua Sasuke..não cometerei a mesma burrada 2 vezes..-Sasuke levou a mão a cintura de Sakura, porém o mesmo levou um soco bem dado, e este, não havia sido dado por Sakura, e sim por Sasori, que ficou ao lado de Sakura, envolvendo a mesma pela Cintura, olhando Sasuke.

-Não encoste nela..não vê que ela não quer ? – Disse apertando uma corada sakura contra si. O mesmo não persebia o que fazia.

-Ela é minha ! Eu faço o que eu bem entender com ela !

-Ela não é sua ! Ela não é de ninguém !

-Ora Seu delinqüente, solte a Sakura agora – Ino somente observava a discussão, em quanto os dois grupinhos somente observavam também.

-Eu posso ser delinqüente, mais pelo menos não fico querendo alguém que já disse que não me quer !

-Ora seu Idiota, se você encostar na Sakura, eu te mato ! Solte-a ! – Sasori se irritou. Sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura, para que somente ela escutasse :

-_Desculpe pelo que vou fazer agora ! – _Disse isso e beijou-a. Sakura de inicio, assustou-se, mais retribui ao beijo. Após ambos ficarem sem ar, separaram-se, Sasori olhando desafiadoramente Sasuke.

- E ai..o que vai fazer ?! Me bater ?!

-Você está ferrado..aguarde-me..-Disse Sasuke, que fez um sinal para seu grupo, que o seguiu estantaneamente. Ino grudada novamente em seu braço.

-Err..Sakura, desculpe-me por isso..

-Sem Problemas Sasori-_kun_- Disse sem perceber o sufixo que usava. Sasori soltou Sakura, e a mesma pulou de alegria .

-Yattaaaaa...vamos procurar o que fazer ! – E foram divertir-se em seu recreio.

xXxXxXxxXXXXXXxxXxxxxxXXxx

Yooo Minna !

Gostando ?! Bem ta ai, esse cap ta maior né ?!

To me esforçando, juro i.i..

Obrigada a todos, e as reviews, eu respondo depois !

Beiiijoos


	4. Fim de semana na mansão Haruno

Cap

Cap.4

Festa, Jogos e Desafios.

A semana tinha passado extremamente rápida para Sakura, que agora com seus novos amigos, se divertia muito. Estava tendo uma grande amizade com Sasori, Deidara e Itachi, por mais que o terceiro vivesse tentando assediar a mesma.

O final de semana finalmente havia chegado, e todos haviam combinado de ir para a casa de Sakura. Seus pais não estranharam, e também não tinham o por que, afinal, eles nem estariam em casa. Para sakura não ficar sozinha no meio de um bando de garotos, convidou Konan e Hinata de meninas, porém de garotos, tinha convidado, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi e Nagato. Eles tinham combinado de passar o fim de semana na mansão da Haruno.

Sexta feira, 15:30, mansão Haruno.

Sakura corria de um lado para o outro arrumando as coisas e dando ordens aos empregados para arrumarem. Estava decidido, eles iriam para piscina, depois iriam dar uma festa, convidando todos, até mesmo os 'grupinhos indesejados'. E sakura para essa festa já tinha armado várias coisas, incluindo jogos de verdade ou desafio.

Acabou de arrumar as coisas, e foi se trocar. Colocou um shorts jeans preto com um top roxo escrito ' Bad Rock Girl ', e um chinelo roxo. Deixou os cabelos soltos, e só passou um leve lápis de olho preto. Sentou-se no sofá esperando os outros chegarem.

Depois de mais ou menos 20 mins esperando, finalmente a campainha tocou, e ela mais do que depressa correu para atende-la. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com um sasori vestindo uma bermuda jeans rasgada, um all star preto e uma blusa preta, a mochila com as coisas jogada nas costas. Sorriu para ele e deu passagem para o mesmo, sorrindo.

-Boa tarde Sasori-kun. – Disse indicando o sofá para ele.

-Boa tarde Sakura. Pelo que vejo os outros ainda não chegaram..-Disse mirando-a de cima a baixo, sem que a mesma percebesse, sorriu de canto gostando do que via.

-Hai..esse povo atrasado u.ù'..- Sentou-se ao lado de Sasori.

-Hn..e como vão os preparativos para a festa de hoje ?!

-Vai indo tudo ótimo ! A tarde vamos no mercado comprar a decoração ! – Disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Hai..- A campainha tocou e logo o resto do povo. Assim que itachi chegou Sakura pulou em cima dele, que foi a carregando. Quem não gostou muito foi Sasori, mais deixou pra lá. Decidiram que iriam para a piscina.

XxXXxXXxXx

Dentro de um quarto, Sakura, Konan e Hinata se arrumavam.

- Aiiiiii povoooooooo que biquine eu coloco ? Ç.Ç- Disse Sakura.

-A sáh-chan, coloca esse aqui que eu trouxe- Disse Konan com um pequeno sorriso malicioso, o que Sakura não percebeu. Pegou o biquine e foi para o banheiro. Colocou-o e se olhou no espelho.

-KONAN EU NÃO VOU USAR ISSOOOOO! – Disse sakura mirando o _biquine._

-Ah vai sim ! Vamos – Disse já vestindo um bequine azul e Hinata trajando um maio com a barriga de fora lilás.

xxXxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxx

No quarto ao lado, os meninos escutaram o grito de Sakura, e deram um sorriso malicioso, tirando é claro Nagato que, segundo ele, era muito bem comprometido.

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXxxXXxxxXxxxXXx

Todos os meninos já estavam na piscina, com exceção das meninas. As mesmas vinham na frente com seus biquines expostos, com exceção de Sakura, que estava toda enrolada em um roupão branco, e parecia não se desenrolar desse por nada.

- Sakura, tira logo isso, Un ! – Disse deidara olhando a menina.

-Não, eu não vou tirar isso ! ò.Ó – Disse sakura se agarrando mais ainda ao bendito roupão.

-Tira logo sakura ! – disse konan.

- Não – Disse sakura novamente, com muita vergonha.

- Aé ? ! – Disse konan que segurou sakura em quanto hinata puxava-lhe o roupão.

Choque. Palavra para descrever a cara dos meninos, menos é claro de Nagato. Eles observavam sakura em choque. Ela vestia um bequine lilás claro, o mesmo era tomara que caia, e a parte de baixo, era com fivelas no lado, e a parte de traz no mínimo, curta. Sasori não gostou nada nada dos olhares que davam a ela, mais deixou pra lá. Sakura logo esqueceu-se da timidez e entrou na água, e assim eles ficaram brincando até a noite..

Mais tarde, aconteceria a festa..

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Fiim desse cap.

Iaê pessoas gostaando ?!

Bem, queria pedir desculpas pela demora..provas i.i!

Bem, agradeço as reviews, e amanhã devo postar a festa..MWahahhaha..Beijos


	5. Festa, parte I

Cap 5.

_**A festa, parte 1**_

O Dia logo foi escurecendo aos poucos, Sasori e sakura tinham sido encarregados de chamar as pessoas em quanto o resto comprava a decoração para a festa. Comprados as coisas, voltaram para casa e contrataram o buffet, os melhores arrumadores e é claro, o melhor D.J.

Convidaram todos, sem exceção, e os mesmo disseram que com certeza estariam lá. A festa havia sido marcada para as 22:00, e só acabaria no domingo. Ainda era sexta feira, eles teriam muito tempo para fazer diversas coisas. – n/a : pensei bestera -.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mansão Haruno, 21:45.

As meninas terminavam de se arrumar. Acabavam de terminar de se maquear, e estavam magníficas.

Sakura : Usava um vestido preto, colado ao corpo, com um mini-short por baixo, sem que o mesmo pudesse ser percebido.usava uma bota preta até o joelho, contrastando com o tamanho de seu vestido, que deveria chegar até um pouco antes da metade da coxa. Os cabelos estavam soltos, e ela usava um arco preto, dando um ar mais 'inocente'. Nos olhos, uma pesada maquiagem preta e pratiada, nos lábios um brilho labial, usava um cordão prata com uma caveira coberta por brilhates como pingente, usava brincos com pequenas caveirinhas. – n/a : só vou descrever a roupa dela e do sasori, pke são os que impotam èe'-

Sasori : Usava uma calça jeans preta rasgada nos joelhos, uma blusa vermelho vinho assim como seus cabelos, a mesma tinha o nome dele estampado nas costas como se fossem manchas de sangue negro " Akasuna no Sasori " e em baixo " Fuck you ". Usava um tênis preto de skatista, e um cinto preto com aquelas plaquinhas de metal que agora offá não lembra o nome.

Em fim, todos estavam arrumados para a grande festa, que muito prometia.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

22:00.

Todos desseram, e já conversavam. Sasori não gostara nada nada dos olhares que os homens dirigiram a sakura, porém deixou pra lá. Aos poucos, os convidados foram chegando e a festa começando. Todos os convidados chegaram, incluindo o grupinho de sasuke, que sentara em um canto afastado de todos. Sasori e Sasuke já tinham trocado olhares raivosos.

Sakura junto com suas amigas resolveram dançar, justamente já hora que a música " piece of me " da britney spears.

Piece Of Me :

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

They still gonna put pictures of my derrière in the magazine

You want a piece of me?

You want a piece of me...

Eu sou a Miss "Sonho Americano" desde os 17 anos

Não importa se eu estou em cena

Ou fugindo para as Filipinas

Eles ainda vão colocar fotos do meu traseiro na revista

Você quer um pedaço de mim?

Você quer um pedaço de mim...

Sakura começou a dançar, e logo itachi mais que rapidamente foi para junto da mesma. Sasori somente olhava, com raiva implantada nos olhos.

Ela se mechia conforme a musica, seus movimentos eram sensuais, seus lábios se moviam, cantando a musica. Junto com itachi, ela segurava-se no corpo do mesmo, dessia e voltava, sorrindo, em quanto o mesmo dançava junto com ela.

I'm Miss bad media karma

Another day, another drama

Guess I can't see the harm

In working and being a mama

And with a kid on my arm

I'm still an exceptional earner

You want a piece of me

Eu sou a Miss carma ruim da mídia

Um outro dia, um outro drama

Acho que não consigo ver o problema

Em trabalhar e ser mãe

E com uma criança nos braços

Eu ainda ganho uma grana

Você quer um pedaço de mim

Nessa parte da musica Sakura riu. Ela não era mãe..mais com certeza, era o carma ruim da mídia. Continuou dançando, cada vez mais sensualmetne. Pôs-se de costas para Itachi, agora viria o refrão. Colocou uma mão na cintura e outra no joelho.

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Eu sou a Miss "Estilo de vida dos Ricos e Famosos"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "Oh meu Deus, aquela Britney é uma sem-vergonha"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "Exta! Extra!, essa é boa"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "ela é tão gorda, agora é magra demais"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Ela desceu até o chão e voltou, dançando juntamente com Itachi, ainda de costas para o mesmo, quando virou, quase caiu para traz. Quem estava ali não era mais Itachi, e sim Sasori, que a olhava com um pequeno sorriso malicioso de canto. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura da mesma e rodou-a, fazendo ficar de costas novamente. A mesma muito corada continuou dançando sensualmente, roçando seu corpo ao dele, que olhava-a sorrindo de canto.

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'

Tryin' and pissin' me off

Well get in line with the paparazzi

Who's flippin' me off

Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc

End up settlin' in court

Now are you sure you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'

When getting the groceries, now for real..

Are you kidding me?

No wonder there's panic in the industry

I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?

Eu sou a Miss "Você quer um pedaço de mim?"

Tentando me aborrecer

Bem, entra na fila com os paparazzi

Que ficam me irritando

Esperando que eu arrume uma confusão

Acabo no tribunal

Agora, tem certeza que você quer um pedaço de mim?

Eu sou a Miss "Provavelmente aparece na TV porque escorrega nas ruas"

Quando estou indo ao mercado, não, na real

Você está de brincadeira?

Não é de se admirar que haja pânico na indústria

Eu quero dizer, por favor, você quer um pedaço de mim?

Sakura estava se divertindo muito com a música, assim como sasori. O que fez ambos nem perceberem que todos já haviam aberto espaço para os dois dançarem e olhavam admirados. Um certo uchiha, o mais novo para ser mais exato, estava sentado com Ino em seu colo. Ele olhava apertando o próprio punho com raiva e força, prometendo morte a Sasori. Estava vendo e não gostando nada dos movimentos de Sakura, e de sasori que a acompanhava deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela. Não que estivesse sendo vulgar, mais Sasuke não gostara nada nada .

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Eu sou a Miss "Estilo de vida dos Ricos e Famosos"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "Oh meu Deus, aquela Britney é uma sem-vergonha"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "Exta! Extra!, essa é boa"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "ela é tão gorda, agora é magra demais"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Sakura continuava, os movimentos cada vez mais ousados. Virou-se de frente para sasori, colocando as mãos no ombro do mesmo, descendo até em o chão e voltando. Sasori sentia o corpo quente, tremia levemente. Continuava com o sorriso, e dançando junto de Sakura.

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

There still gon' be pictures of my derrière in the magazine

You want a piece of me?

You want a piece of me...

You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

You want a piece of me.

Eu sou a Miss "Sonho Americano" desde os 17 anos

Não importa se eu estou em cena

Ou fugindo para as Filipinas

Eles ainda vão colocar fotos do meu traseiro na revista

Você quer um pedaço de mim?

Você quer um pedaço de mim...

Você quer um pedaço de mim ?

Eu sou a Miss "Estilo de vida dos Ricos e Famosos"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "Oh meu Deus, aquela Britney é uma sem-vergonha"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "Exta! Extra!, essa é boa"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Eu sou a Miss "ela é tão gorda, agora é magra demais"

(você quer um pedaço de mim)

Sakrua terminnou triunfalmente, com uma perna em volta da cintura de Sasori, e o mesmo segurando-a pela cintura. Ambos estavam ofegantes, e suados, se olhando sorrindo. Em volta todos aplaudiam, até que deidara, melhor amigo de Sasori, que já sabia que o mesmo estava a fim de Sakura gritou :

- BEIJA, BEIJA, BEIJA ! – Logo todos começaram a gritaria para eles se beijarem.

Sakura sorriu de canto, e sussurrou ao ouvido de sasori " Só pra não deixar eles amuados" e riu, em seguida Beijando sasori, o que foi prontamente correspondido. Soltaram-se com falta de ar, sorrindo. Soltaram-se e foram sentar, beber algo. Quando chegaram na mesa todos aplaudiram. É, a notie, estava apenas começando...

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Oiii pessoaas ! Tudo beem ?!

Agradeço muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo as reviews ! Estou amando !! Ta completamente perfeito todo mundo comentando -- !

Desculpem a demora pra postar..O.k ?

Beiijoos ! Comentem !

Agradeço a todos !


	6. Festa parte II

Cap

Cap.6

Festa, parte II.

No último cap..

"Sakura sorriu de canto, e sussurrou ao ouvido de sasori " Só pra não deixar eles amuados" e riu, em seguida Beijando sasori, o que foi prontamente correspondido. Soltaram-se com falta de ar, sorrindo. Soltaram-se e foram sentar, beber algo. Quando chegaram na mesa todos aplaudiram. É, a notie, estava apenas começando..."

Cap. De agora x.

Na mesa, todos olhavam com certos sorrisos malicioso para Sasori e Sakura que quando se olhavam, riam levemente. Não coravam, ou tinham vergonha, afinal, Eles eram..eles.

Beberam um pouco, e logo voltaram a histeria, Sakura dançando com as meninas, em quanto os meninos ficavam conversando na mesa.

Na mesa, conversas :

- Etto Sasori..ta amarradão na Sakura hein un – Disse Deidara, com um sorriso que só ele sabia dar –n/a: autora babando Nhaa...'0'-

-Calado Deidara..eu e a Sakura somos só amigos..-Respondeu um Sasori tentando parecer irritado, porém falhando terrivelmetne.

-Ah sim, claro, un, amigos que dançam daquele jeito quase fazendo algo 'diferente' no meio da pista de dança, un, e depois dão um beijo comparado ao desintupidor de pia, podem ser comparados como amigos. Aham, claro né – Dizia em tom irônico deidara.

-Da um tempo Deidara..só nos beijamos por que o povo ficou gritando..e chega desse assunto..-Disse o ruivo já um tanto irritado. Seus olhos vermelhos olhando discretamente Sakura que dançava.

-Hm..sei..Un. – Riu levemente e foi pegar uma bebida, deixando Sasori com seus pensamentos.

-" Hm..Sakura..o que você está fazendo comigo...hu.."-Pensava Sasori se levantando, e indo se juntar a Sakura novamente, pois o Uchiha mais novo, já começara a importuna-la, querendo dançar com a mesma.

Na pista de dança..

Sakura dançava com suas amigas, sorrindo. Elas dançavam em perfeita armonia, parecendo passos combinados, porém os mesmos não eram.

Ela avistou uma cabeleira negra lembrando um traseiro de galinha, e suspirou pesadamente, tantando não dar bola. Até que o mesmo veio até ela, puxando-a pelo braço.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo naquela hora com aquele idiota ?!

-Err..dançando ?! – Respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

-Você vai parar de dançar com esse cara ! Você é minha e sabe disso !

-Eu não sou sua. Eu não sou dele, Eu não sou de ninguém ! me solta, uchiha ! – Disse tentando se livrar do aperto em seu braço, que por sinal já estava avermelhado.

-Você sabe que é minha sakura..não tem por onde fujir..-Disse Sasuke, aproximando seu rosto ao de Sakura. Até que o mesmo é puchado bruscamente.

-Solta ela o idiota. Não ouviu ela pedir pra você solta-la ?! – Disse um irritado Akasuna.

-Ouvi sim, mais não soltei ! Ela é minha, tem que ficar comigo !

-Ela não é sua ! Cai fora !

- Por hora vou deixar passar..vou curtir essa festa..mais vocês vão se arrepender disso depois..- Disse sasuke saindo andando.

-Grr aquele idiota...-Disse Sakura.

-Acalme-se Sakura..vamos lá pra mesa beber alguma coisa..

- Hai Sasori-kun.. – E foi junto com o Akasuna para a mesa.

Conversaram e beberam, claro, sem ficar bêbados. Sabiam se controlar. Viam seus amigos dançando, porém preferiam ficar conversando. Um certo clima rolava entre eles que sorriam levemente para si mesmo. Resolveram dançar. Na mesma hora, uma música lenta começou a tocar. Os dois se abraçaram, dançando juntos.

I don't wanna go another day

So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind

Seems like everybody is breaking up

and throwing their love away

But I know I got a good thing right here

That's why I say (Hey)

Eu não quero deixar passar nem mais um dia

Vou dizer a você o que estou pensando

Parece que estão todos terminando

E jogando o amor fora

Mas eu sei que tenho uma coisa boa aqui

É por isso que digo (Hey)

Sakura escutava e entendia perfeitamente a música. Encostava a cabeça no ombro de sasori, que como também entendia. Apertava mais a cintura da mesma, em quando dançavam.

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever

Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you

You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you, my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

Ninguém vai me amar mais, tenho que ficar com você para

sempre

Ninguém vai me empolgar mais, tenho que ficar com você

Você sabe me apreciar, tenho que ficar com você meu

amor

Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim, tenho que ficar com

você

Sakura corou, e cantou essa parte da música ao ouvido de sasori, que também cantou junto ela. Eles sussurravam entre si. Tinham os sentimentos confusos...

I don't wanna go another day

So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind

See the way we ride, in our private lives

Ain't nobody gettin' in between

I want you to know that, your the only one for me

Não quero deixar passar mais um dia

Vou dizer a você o que estou pensando

Do jeito que a gente vive a nossa vida

Ninguém vai se meter entre nós

Quero que você saiba,que você é o cara certo para mim

Sakura cantava para Sasori essa parte com certa emoção na voz..ambos dançavam juntos. Deidara que estava em um canto afastando se agarrando com uma garota do colégio, Temari, havia persebido o que se passava ali.

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever

Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you

You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

And now, ain't nothing else I can need

And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me

I got you, we'll be making love endlessly

I'm with you, baby you're with me

So don't cha worry about

people hanging around

they ain't bring us down

I know you, and you know me

and that's all that counts

So don't cha worry about

people hanging around

they ain't bring us down

I know you, and you know me

and that's, that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever

Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you

You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever

Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you

You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you

Ninguém vai me amar mais,tenho que ficar com você para

sempre

Ninguém vai me empolgar mais, tenho que ficar com você

Você sabe me apreciar, tenho que ficar com você meu

amor

Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim,tenho que ficar com

você

E agora, não há nada mais do que eu precise

E agora,eu canto porque você gosta muito de mim

Eu tenho você, vamos fazer amor para sempre

Estou com você,Amor você está comigo

Não se preocupe com as pessoas á nossa volta

Elas não vão nos prejudicar

Conheço você e você me conhece

E é isso que importa

Não se preocupe com as pessoas á nossa volta

Elas não vão nos prejudicar

Conheço você e você me conhece

E é por isso,é por isso que digo

Eles terminaram de dançar a musica e sorriram para si. Estavam completamente confusos em relação aos próprios sentimentos..Deixariam passar. Sasuke que observava teve uma idéia..

- Iai pessoas, vamos jogar verdade ou desafio ?!

-Yéeah – todos concordaram, e se foram para uma roda...

CONTINUA !

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Iaêe pessoas ?! gostando !? Bem espero que sim..desculpa a demora pra postar..

Obrigda pelas \Rv.!

Amo v6 ! Beijo !


	7. Festa parte III, Verdade ou desafio

Mansão Haruno, Festa

Mansão Haruno, Festa. 01:36 da manhã.

Todos estavam sentados em um circulo no centro da sala. Apagaram as luzes e deixaram somente as luzes da festa, as coloridas, iluminando-os. Pegaram uma garrafa de vodka, Sasuke rodou-a. Todos olhavam. Sakura pergunta para Ino.

-Verdade ou desafio ?! – Lhe sorriu ironicamente.

-Verdade – Disse percebendo o sorriso que a outra lhe dava.

-Que chato..mais bem, vamos lá. É verdade que você só está com Sasuke por fama ?!- Silencio..todos olhavam Sakura espantados. Como ela ousara fazer uma pergunta dessas ? Pensou Ino.

-Mentira.- Disse convicta.

- Pois bem..todos sabem que é verdade..continuem. – Ino girou. Sasuke pergunta para Sakura.

- Verdade ou desafio ?!

-Desafio, óbvio. – Respondeu.

-Desafio você a me dar um beijo. – Todos arregalaram os olhos, inclusive Ino. Sasori rangia os dentes, olhando mortalmente para Sasuke. Sakura por outro lado Sorria.

-Como quizer..-Foi até Sasuke e beijou-o..na testa. O mesmo franziu o cenho quando ela voltou para seu lugar.

-Eu te desafiei a um beijo..

-Sim, só não disse onde ! – Sorriu vitoriosa.

-Grr..continuem..-Sakura sorriu e girou. As rodadas foram se passando, sem que caísse Sakura, ou qualquer outro de seu 'grupinho'. Uma nova rodada começou-se. Deidara girou. Deidara desafia Sakura. O mesmo sorriu maquiavelicamente, fazendo sakura arregalar os olhos.

-Verdade ou desafio ?!

-Desafio..-Só pedia desafios.

-Desafio você, a vestir-se de odalisca, em quanto o Sasori danna fica sentado em uma cadeira. Você vai quer que dançar pra ele, e por final sentar-se no colo dele, e tascar o beijo..na boca.- Sakura tossiu, em quanto Sasori sorria de canto maliciosamente. Nota mental, agradecer Deidara, pensou Sasori.

-Deidara ! Eu não vou fazer isso ! O.O – Disse uma exasperada Sakura.

-Ou isso ou..

-Nem quero saber. Konan-chan, vamos lá pra eu botar essa roupa ? ç.ç

-Hai Sakura vamos..-Disse a azulada, levantando-se e indo junto com Sakura para o quarto, arrumar a segunda citada.

Depois de alguns minutos se arrumando Sakura finalmente ficou pronta. Foi pra sala onde sasori já sentado em uma cadeira a esperava.

- Ui ! Sakura, pode começar..- Disse deidara, sinalizando para o D.j que na mesma hora colocou uma música nesse estilo, onde a mesma poderia dançar. Respirou fundo e começou.

Ay)

(Ay)

(Ay, Nobody likes being played)

Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce

Oh, Shakira, Shakira (Hey)

He said, I'm worth it, his one desire

I know things about him that you wouldn't

want to read about

He kissed me, his one and only

(Yes) Beautiful Liar

Tell me how you tolerate the things you

Just found out about

You never know

Why are we the ones who suffer

I Have to let go

He won't be the one to cry

Segurando um dos lenços da fantasia toda de lenços negros, e algumas pedrinhas e correntinhas penduradas, começou a mecher somente o quadril, dançando na frente de Sasori. Segurou um dos lenços acima da cabeça e uma das mãos na cintura, começou a remexer-se, sensualmente.

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) we can live without him

Just a Beautiful Liar

Dançava sincronizadamente com a música, Sorria levemente. Todos presentes olhavam aquilo com admiração. Sasuke olhava com raiva, muita raiva. Já sasori, divertia-se vendo o desespero de sasuke, e se divertia mais ainda vendo sakura dançar daquele jeito para ele.

I trusted him

but when i followed you

I saw you together

I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him when, yea

I walked in on your love scene

slow dancing

You stole everything

How can you say I did you wrong

Sakura sorriu, virou-se de costas e começou a dançar mais sensualmente, ficando totalmente parada e mechendo somente a cintura. Sasori respirou fundo olhando aquilo.

We'll never know

When the pain and heartbreak's over

I have to let go

The innocence is gone

E continuou..

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without him

Just a beautiful liar

Continuava dançando, virou-se de frente, deu a volta nele. Dançava de olhos fechados deixando seu corpo guiar-se na música.

Tell me how to forgive you,(ooo)

When its me who's ashamed? (oh)

And I wish I could free you

of the hurt and the pain

but the answer is simple

he's the one to blame(hey)

Ay, Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Ay, Shakira, Shakira

Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Oh, Shakira, Shakira

Do nada Sakura deitou-se no chão, apoiando as mãos sobre a barriga descoberta. As pernas dela começaram a se mecher, e ela apoiou-se nas mesmas, foi subindo como as marroquinas faziam quando dançavam. Era perfeita..Graças a deus fez aquelas aulas de dança do ventre, pensou sakura feliz. Ficou em pé novamente. Todos aplaudiam, exceto, é claro, os 'inimigos' de sakura.

(Hey)

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without him

Just a beautiful liar

Terminou de dançar perfeitamente e prostou-se no colo de sasori, dando um longo beijo no mesmo. Na mesma hora ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, e prolongou mais o beijo. Separaram-se, sakura saiu do colo dele correndo e foi arrumar-se novamente.

Voltou a sala e o jogo prosseguiu até as tantas da madrugada.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mansão Haruno, 04:01 da manhã. Sakura acordou de seu colchão, olhou para as meninas que dormiam. Levantou-se indo para o jardim. Estava sem sono. Sentou-se em um banco, sem perceber que ao seu lado, estava Sasori que também estava sem sono.

- Sem sono ?! – Perguntou sasori a sakura, que deu um pequeno pulo de susto. Não tinha visto ele ali.

-Sim..- Começaram a conversar sobre a festa. Sorriram, e se levantaram, sentindo o sono chegar aos poucos..iam se levantando, até que escutam uma vós fria e cortante atrás de si.

-Onde pensam que vão ?! – Disse sasuke, olhando para eles..em suas mãos..uma katana, estremamente afiada..

xCONTINUAx

Mwahahaha..iai ? gostaram ?! Espero que siim !!

Desculpem a demora, e obrigada pelas reviews ! Amo vocês ! Beijão !


	8. Caia fora Uchiha

Cap 8.

Oiie pessoaas xD. - Se esconde das pedradas -

Ç.Ç..desculpa por estar demorando. Éh que além de que eu estava viajando, essa semana tive um monte de provas.

Gomen nasaaaaaay ç.ç.

Mais bem, agradeço as reviews, e espero sinceramente que vocês continuem lendo.ç.ç.

Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse, o Sasuke já estaria morto junto com a Karin e a Ino.

Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse, eu acharia alguém exatamente igual ao sasori e ficaria por subordinação! xD

Vamos a fic '-'.

No capítulo anterior.. :

"-Onde vocês pensam que vão ? - Disse Sasuke..em sua mão, uma afiada Katana."

Cap. De hoje :

Sasori e Sakura se entre olharam. Sasori mais que rapidamente colocou Sakura atráz de si, olhando Sasuke.

- O que você está fazendo Uchiha ? Perdeu a noção do perigo ? -Sasori disse olhando sasuke.

- Não, não..eu só estou fazendo a minha vingança..-Disse Sasuke que vinha correndo em uma velocidade surpreendente em direção a Sasori. O mesmo não se moveu, somente olhava Sasuke como se ele nada fosse. Sorriu de canto.

- Shine! (1) - Disse Sasuke, que na mesma hora se viu parado. Olhou para baixo e se viu preso por correntes, as quais Sasori segurava. Ele havia tirado-as de dentro dos bolsos, sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Parece que não Uchiha! - Puxou Sasuke, que caiu no chão na mesma hora. Sakura mais que rapidamente tirou a Katana da mão do mesmo, e apontou-a para o pescoço dele.

- Saia daqui Uchiha! - Disse sakura, puxando-o pela gola da camisa, e arrastando-o pelo jardim, e o jogando para fora de sua propriedade.

- Baka. - Disse sakura em quanto escutava as ameaças de morte do Uchiha. Virou para o mesmo, a atirou a Katana que passou raspando pelo rosto pálido dele, fincando-se no poste.

- Caia fora. - E foi de encontro a Sasori, que a olhava meio abestado pela habilidade da menina com lâminas.

- Como você.. ?

- Da mesma maneira que você é habilidoso com correntes. - Sorriu e foi entrando em casa, deixando um Sasori com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

xXxXxXxXx

Mansão Haruno, 07:00 AM.

Uma bosina insurdecedora é escutada pela mansão. Sakura e Deidara riam da cara dos amigos que acabavam de acordar, emburrados.

- Simbooooora poooooovo \o/. Levanta pra cuspi cambada ! Agente ainda tem muito o que fazer por aqui!

Aos poucos todos foram acordando. Se trocaram, tomaram café e já estavam indo para a Piscina. Ficaram até tarde na mesma, brincando de volei na água e etc. Sakura e Sasori sempre estavam juntos, o que provocava murmurinhos em todos. Um clima rolava entre os mesmos.

- Gente ! - Disse Sakura, subindo em uma mesa na beira da piscina. Todos levantaram o olhar para a Haruno.

- A festa de hoje a noite, terá de tudo, vou logo avisando hein. O tema será..Hot party! - Disse a Haruno rindo - Portanto, corram para comprar suas fantasias!

Avisou a Haruno. E logo todos saiam em direção aos chuveiros, para tomarem banho o seguirem para a festa.

A noite, com certeza seria comprometedora.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Cap pequeno, eu sei, mais a festa vai ser beeeeem grande.

Kisus !


	9. Hot Party

Primeiro de tudo. Pesso desculpas a Haruka Taichou. Haruka-san, eu sinceramente não sabia que você tinha uma fic com esse nome. Desculpe-me mesmo !!

Yoouh pessoas ! Tudo bem ?!

Beem, ai vai o prometido cap. Sim, sim, eu to demorando para postar. Gomen nasai !

- Leva pedrada -

Bem, vamos logo a fic --'.

x

Mansão Haruno, 22:30.

O salão principal estava maravilhosamente decorado. Sakura havia contratado decoradores para fazerem o perfeito trabalho. Os lustres de cristal, tinham luzes vermelhas, que davam um ar sensual ao lugar. As mesas decoradas em vermelho bordô e preto. O Dj no centro da pista de dança, em um mini-palco. Gelo seco saindo por tubos, deixando o chão enfumaçado. Luzes vermelhas espalhadas pelos cantos, iluminando a fumaça que ficava avermelhada. Tinham alguns mini-palcos de tekileros ( Sabe tipo akeles postes que as mulheres ficam dançando ?! Então, aki na minha terra agt chama de tekilero \o/ ), distribuidos pelo grande salão. As escadas que davam no salão, estavam com um tapete vermelho grande, e maravilhoso. O corrimão estava decorado com rosas vermelhas. O local estava estremamente perfeito.

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram chegando. Até que, 23:30, todos já estavam, menos Sakura .

Fantasia dos principais ( Sasori e Sakura xD ):

Sasori : Sasori estava com os cabelos,como sempre despenteados. O mesmo optara por uma roupa não muito chamativa. Usava uma calça social preta, com uma blusa vinho deixando os primeiros botões abertos. Nos braços, prendendo as mangas, aquelas presilinhas que eu não lembro o nome. Pareciam elasticos presos. Um sapato social. Usava um chapéu estilo malando meio de lado, o que dava um ar diferente ao rapaz.

Sakura : Sakura tinha os cabelos soltos. Usava um corpete vermelho apertado, tomara que caia. Usava um mini-mini-mini-shorts, com uma meia vermelha sinta-liga. Usava luvas petras nas mãos. Nos pés, uma sandália de salto. Usava uma maquiagem pesada. Nos olhos, uma sombra vermelha destacava seus olhos. O batom vinho também. Estava perfeita. Bem adequada ao tema da festa.

00:00. A música parou. Sakura havia se comunicado através de celular com o Dj. Do nada, o mesmo colocara uma música um tanto diferente e sugestiva. Anunciou pelo microfone para que todos se dirigissem a escada, e assim fizeram. Um dos seguranças se dirigiu a Sasori, pedindo para que o mesmo sentasse em uma cadeira ao pé da escada, e assim o mesmo, estranhndo, fez. Olhava para a escada esperando. Choque. Sakura aparecera no topo da escada naquele momento.Da grande, e longa escada.

Justin Timberlike, SexyBack ( Mwahaha, essa musica..é a musica. Sujiro que a escutem agora ô.o )

Primeiras batidas da música. Sakura estava com uma das mãos na cintura, e mechia somente o quadril, em quanto sorria de canto vendo a cara de espanto de todos, e em especial de Sasori.

I'm bringin' sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act!

I think it's special what's behind your back.

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack! (Take em' to the bridge!)

Ela já começava a mecher a perna vagarosamente e sensualmente. Sorria cada vez mais.

Dirty babe...

You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!

It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Take em' to the chorus!)

Ela Desseu alguns dos montes de degraus que faltavam, foi até o chão e voltou. Sentou-se sobre a escada de pernas sensualmente cruzadas.

Come here girl! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it!)

VIP! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Let me see what ya tworkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Look at those hips! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Come here child! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Mechia as pernas e logo levantou-se. Indo ao chão com as pernas abertas, e logo subia. Sasori estava literalmente babando. Olhava aquilo com um sorriso pra lá de malicioso. Sabia que aquela dança, era para ele ( Nem é convencido ).

Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)

Ia até o chão e voltava rapidamente as 8 vezes. O povo já gritava, incentivando. O que só fazia o Sorriso de Sakura aumentar.

I'm bringin' sexy back

Them motherfuckers dont' know how to act!

Girl let me make up for the things you lack

'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it fast! (Take em' to the bridge!)

Continuava dançando perfeitamente bem. Colocou uma das mãos no final da meia, e foi subindo, olhando para Sasori que mantinha um sorriso malicioso. Voltou, e colocou as mãos acima da cabeça, dançando. Desseu mais alguns degraus.

Dirty babe...

You see these shackles?

Baby i'm your slave

I'll let you whip if I misbehave!

It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Take em' to the chorus!)

E preparou-se, colocou uma das mãos no joelho e a outra na cintura. Ai vinha o 'chorus'

Come here girl! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it!)

VIP! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Let me see what ya tworkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Look at those hips! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Come here child! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8)

E novamente desseu ao chão as 8 vezes. Agora ela dessia as escadas em direção a Sasori. O mesmo olhava-a. Chegou a frente de Sasori, e colocou as mãos no apoio das costas da cadeira, ao lado de Sasori. Olhava-o com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura : You ready? You ready? You ready?

Sasori : Uh Yéah.

( Sim, eles falaram essa parte da musica para eles. Perfo - )

Sakura começou a dançar na frente de Sasori, sensualmente para o mesmo que sorria maliciosamente cada vez mais. Suava frio, com a expectativa.

I'm bringin' sexy back

You motherfuckers watch how I attack

If that's your girl, better watch your back

'Cause she'll burning up for me, and that's a fact (Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it!)

VIP! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Let me see what ya tworkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Look at those hips! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Come here child! (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)

Dançou muito sensualmente essa parte. Colocou uma das pernas na daceita, desseu até o chão e voltou. Sentou no colo de Sasori no final, e colocou as mãos no rosto do mesmo. Cantou a última parte para o mesmo novamente.

Sakura : You ready?

Sasori : Yes

Sakura: You ready?

Sasori : Yes.

Sakura tomou-o dando um longo beijo nele. Sim, os mesmos de vez em quando estavam 'ficando'. Mais ainda tinham seus sentimentos confusos. Saiu do colo do mesmo após o beijo. Sasori limpou as marcas do batom vinho que ela usava de sua boca, e sorriu levantando-se. Sakura já havia sumido entre as pessoas, e se dirigia em direção ao barzinho que havia ali. E a festa, corria, em quanto Sasori conversava com Deidara, que simplismente jogava na cara do mesmo, que ele babara por Sakura a musica inteira.

No bar.

- Uma vódka..- Pediu sakura ao barman, e logo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era Konan.

-Arrazou hein..Digo nada. - Riu levemente Konan

- Ahh nem tanto. Mais e ai, foi legal - ?

- Sim, sim. Mais eai, vamos lá pro grupinho ?!

- Sim. - E assim foram, todos conversavam calmamente. Quando eram mais ou menos 3:00, Todos já estavam 'meio altos.Sakura resolveu sair um pouco da festa, Dirigiu-se a varanda do salão, e encostou-se no parapeito. Foi quand sentiu braços fortes a envolverem por traz. Era Sasori.

- O que faz aqui fora sozinha ?! - Perguntou o ruivo

- Descansando um pouco..-Respondeu.

-Por que fez aquilo no começo da festa.. ?

-Deu vontade..por que, não gostou ?! -Perguntou, virando-se para o mesmo, que ainda a envolvia pela cintura.

-Não, de maneira alguma . Gostei e muito..

-Humm..Que bom..Vamos entrar ?!

-Não..- Disse e beijou Sakura. Dessa vez, o mesmo parecia ter sentimento do beijo. Sakura prontamente retribuiu. Se separaram do beijo, e ficaram olhando-se nos olhos longamente.

- Sasori eu..-Foi calada pelo dedo indicador de Sasori em seus lábios.

- Sakura, te amo.

- Tambem..Sasori..- Disse uma corada Sakura. Sasor beijou-a novamente.

- Minha Sakura..- Sorriu. Maliciosamente, segurou Sakura no colo, Pulou de uma varanda para a outra, em direção a varanda do quarto de Sakura. Abriu a porta com a mesma no colo. Deixou-a na cama, e trancou a porta do quarto, e voltou para a mesma, ficando por cima dela. A noite para ambos, iria ser longa.

( Sim, sim, ponham suas mentes pervas para trabalhar xDD. )

Fim desse cap.

Weee iai pessoas ? Gostaram ?! Ses devem tah assim " Nossa, eles ja estão namorando"..Sim, sim. Voces vão entender ao desenrolar do resto da história o por que (H).

Beijoos.


	10. Surpresas

Oieee povo o/

Oieee povo o/. A quanto tempo neh..o.ò...Sim, sim, admito que fiquei sumida..ç.ç'

Gomen ne..Castigo ç.ç'

E agora que eu to com a perna esquerda engessada ? kpsapoksapoksapoksa

Vou ter mais tempo pra escrever D !

Bem, agradeço imensamente as reviews..-

Amei, imensamente mesmo !

Estão me motivando muito a continuar..

Agora, vamos a FIC !

Cap.10.

Surpresas.

As respirações alteradas e os corpos suados denunciava o que acontecera a minutos atrás naquele quarto. Sakura sorriu para Sasori, que retribuiu o mesmo sorriso, saindo de cima da mesma, em quanto ela acomodava-se em seu peito desnudo. Olhavam-se felizes como nunca.

- Ne Sasori-kun...Aishiteru motto..- Disse uma corada Sakura.

- Aishiterumo motto ne minha Sakura..- Sorriu dando um beijo na bochecha de sakura.

Sorriam para si, e descansavam de olhos fechados. Por fim adormeceram abraçados.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

O barulho do despertador soou acordando uma rosada. Abriu um olho depois outro. Corou ao ver-se desprovida de roupas. Sentiu um forte aperto em sua cintura. Levantou o olhar, e encontrou olhos castanhos avermelhados fitando-a felizes.

- Bom dia minha flor..já está na hora de levantar..Temos colégio hoje.

- Nhaa...colégio hoje Sasori-kun ?! – Disse Sakura, fazendo a voz mais manhosa que conseguiu no momento.

- Não tente apelar Sakura..Vamos, levante-se ! – Sorriu e foi empurrando sakua delicadamente para o lado. A mesma automaticamente puxou o lençol para si, cobrindo o corpo. – Não há nada ai que eu ainda não tenha visto Sakura..- Sorriu maliciosamente Sasori em quanto puxava o lençol.

Sakura riu, e saiu correndo, entrando em seu banheiro. Ligou a água da banheira e logo assim que a mesma encheu, entrou. Corou ao ver Sasori entrar no banheiro, e com um olhar quase predador se dirigir a banheira, em quanto roubava um beijo de Sakura. Nada como um banho a dois, não ?

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chegaram no colégio de mãos dadas. Logo, todos institivamente olharam. Sakura e Sasori, um casal Punk, e conseqüentemente os mais populares do colégio. Foram em direção ao seu próprio grupo.

- Aêh até que em fiiiiiiiim – Disse Deidara rindo, encostado em uma árvore. Em seu colo, Temari sorria alegremente.

- Parabéns Sakura..- Disse a loira para sua amiga. Poucos sabiam, mais as duas eram muito unidas e amigas.

- hai hai, arigatou..Vejo que vocês também se acertaram, finalmente \o/ - Brincou Sakura. Todos conversaram um pouco, até o sinal bater. Dirigiram-se a sala, e como mais um dia, tiveram aulas entediantes.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

O sinal bateu. Todos se levantaram, e arrumavam suas coisas.

- Ano ne Sasori-kun, eu vou ao banheiro e já volto para podermos ir hai ?! – Disse Sakura.

- Hai, eu te espero do lado de fora..Vai indo que eu arrumo as nossas coisas..- Disse, e deu um selinho em Sakura.

Arrumava calmamente as coisas. Assim que terminou de arrumar, andava calmamente pelo corredor, indo em direção ao banheiro. Um grito. Um alto e estridente grito. Reconheceu rapidamente como sendo o grito de sakura. Correu como nunca havia corrido na vida, e no lugar onde Sakura deveria estar, apenas um bilhete. No mesmo havia escrito :

" Parabéns Akasuna. Conseguiu o que queria..Mais em compensação, terá que ralar para conseguir o que é 'seu' de volta. "

- Kuso..Sequestrada..- Correu para fora em quanto fazia várias ligações para seus amigos. Iria resgatar sua flor.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Em um local escuro e úmido, Sakura acordava. Abria os olhos. Percebeu estar com as mãos e os pés amarrados, e sentiu estar sentada. Levantou o olhar, vendo os orbes negros de Sasuke a encarando.

- E então Sakura..como se sente estando seqüestrada..?!

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Iai pessoooooooooooas !!

Gostaram do cap ?! Ta pequeno, eu sei, mas eu to me esforçando, juro ç.ç'..

Bem, é isso..Beiijos o/.


	11. Lutas

O-oi

O-oi..Pessoas.. – Se esconde atraz da muleta do olhar da kellygoth –

Desculpa pessouas xD. Éh que assim, eu tava com tanta dor na minha perna quebrada que nem raciocinei direito ç.ç'..Foi só pra vocês não me matarem mesmo. Mais ta ai, hoje pretendo fazer um cap maiorzim..E DarkAngel16694, sinto muito, por que outra pessoa já vai matar o Sasukemo è.e'. Mais bem, deixa-me ficar quetiinha X. Maánuzuka agradeço a review..Ah e não só a ela, e sim a todos xD. Beem..let's go to Fic.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Cap anterior :

Em um local escuro e úmido, Sakura acordava. Abria os olhos. Percebeu estar com as mãos e os pés amarrados, e sentiu estar sentada. Levantou o olhar, vendo os orbes negros de Sasuke a encarando.

- E então Sakura..como se sente estando seqüestrada..?!

Cap de hoje.

Sakura mal conseguia se mexer. Sentia o corpo lento, pesado. Sentia como se estivesse drogada. Não que já tivesse se drogado antes, mais lera em livros como era a sensação.

- Você me..drogou..idiota..? – Perguntou Sakura lentamente. Sua voz saia arrastada.

- Hora hora..Vejo que já percebeu. Sim, pelo contrário, não seria fácil traze-la para cá. – Disse se aproximando da garota, e tocando-lhe a face.

- Não encoste em mim ! – E virou o rosto.

- Creio que você não esteja em boa posição para fazer alguma coisa, minha querida. – Disse segurando com força o rosto da mesma. – Por hora, sairei para resolver alguma coisa..E comporte-se, e procure não fazer bagunça... Ah, é mesmo, está amarrada, não há como fazer algo, não é mesmo ?! – Disse e rindo sarcasticamente, deixou o local, fechando a porta.

Sakura olhava para os lados, procurando algum lugar para escapar em quanto tentava inutilmente desamarrar as mãos..Estava drogada, e não tinha energias. Suspirou, e olhou para seu colo..Assustou-se. Viu um selo sobre seu seio esquerdo..Xingou mentalmente por Sasuke ter ciência de seus poderes. Agora nem sua força bruta poderia usar..Muito menos manipular as katanas e laminas em quanto estivesse com aquele selo. ( Mwahaha agora que as coisas vão começar a ficar boas -..Sim, é como se eles fossem ninjas, e pessoas normais ao mesmo tempo ! )

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasori já havia ligado para todas as pessoas que havia conseguido. Reuniu Todos seus amigos. Nagato, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu e Tobi. Correu para seu apartamento, e esperou que os mesmo chegassem. Em quanto isso, o mesmo trocava de roupa. Colocou uma capa negra com nuvens vermelhas e foi para sala. Sabia que seus amigos também estariam com o 'uniforme' da organização dos mesmos.

A campainha soou, e o mesmo logo correu para abrir a porta. Entraram, e Sasori logo começou a explicar a situação. Logo todos assentiram.

- Então é isso..

- Eu tenho uma idéia de onde Sasuke possa estar com Sakura – Disse Itachi, com um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

- Onde ?!- Disse Sasori. Não conseguia esconder sua raiva e impaciência.

- No esconderijo dos Uchiha..Vamos ! – Disse Itachi levantando-se.

Yéah, Akatsuki de volta ! Art is a bang ! Un ! – Disse empolgado o loiro em quanto tirava as luvas que sempre usava nas mãos. Uma boca em cada sua mão aparecia de repente.

Todos saíram, correndo. Corriam rápido de mais, quase incapaz de serem vistos a olhos nu. Corriam entre os prédios, pulando de prédio em prédio. Chegaram a uma área mais afastada da cidade, e adentraram uma floresta.

Corriam sem fazer muito barulho, até que todos pararam. O uchiha mais velho olhou-os e disse.

- Alguém tem que ir até lá..Ver se o Sasuke está com seus amiguinhos do Hebi..

- Hebi ?! Mais esse grupo na tinha sido extinto depois que nós os surramos ?! – Perguntou Nagato.

- Hai..mais nunca se sabe como é Sasuke. Ele e a sua máfia..Bem, nunca se sabe. Quem vai ?1- Disse Itachi .

- Eu vou..- Disse Konan. Ninguém empediu, sabia que a mesma tinha bastante força. A mesma fez alguns movimentos com as mãos, esticou uma das mãos. A pele da mesma parecia sair, porém era só um pedaço de papel que saia da mesma. O papel logo tomava forma de Origame, e voava na floresta.

- Mais você não ia lá, un, --' – Perguntou Deidara

- E fui...-Respondeu Konan em quanto mantinha-se concentrada. Logo o origame retornava a sua mão, e parecia readaptar-se em sua pele.

- Eles estão lá. Karin está a frente do grupo junto com Ino e seus amigos.. – Disse Konan.

- Vamos então ! – Disse Sasori retomando a frente e correndo em direção ao esconderijo.

Quando finalmente chegaram, Sasuke já os esperava a frente do grupo.

- Sabia que viriam..mas fiquem sabendo, não os darei a minha Sakura tão fácil.

- Sua Sakura ?!- Disse um irritado Sasori.

- Sim, minha !

- Veremos ! – Disse e partiu para cima do Uchiha. Estranhas linhas azuladas saiam da ponta de seus dedos.

It's time to the show ! Yéah ! – Disse Deidara, em quanto jogava um estranho ponbo na direção de Karin. Fez um movimento com a mão – Katsu ! – Logo o pombo explodiu.

Assim todos começaram a lutar. Konan que seguia mais afastada do grupo, conseguiu entrar no esconderijo em quanto via os outros lutatem. Finalmente avistou várias portas. Abriu uma delas e viu Sakura. Quando ia em direção a menina, alguém segurou-a pelo pulso. Virou.

- Onde pensa que vai ?! – Disse um ser estremamente branco, de cabelos negros lizos e escorridos pela face.

- Liberar Sakura – E partiu para cima do mesmo.

Várias lutas aconteciam, e Sakura, por sua vez, encontrava-se adormecida. Uma voz dentro de sua cabeça começava a falar..

- Hey Sakura, vamos mostrar a ele quem somos, SHAANAROO ! – Disse uma Sakura cinza,

Continua..

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mwahaha iaii pessoaas o/ Acho que esse ta maior né ?! Bem, to me esforçando..iai gostando ?! Ah eu não resisti, eu tive que colocar eles numa UA e em como eles são no anime ! xD. Bem mandem reviews o/


	12. Batalha

Yooh Miinna

Yooh Miinna ! Tudo bem ?! Bem, cá estou com mais um cap da fic ! Mais antes, vou responder algumas coisinhas !

paty-kon-chan : Ahh sem problemas não comentar nakele cap ! O importante é comentar ! . E sim, é o Orochimaru !

Kellygoth : Hehe, poise..Brigada !

Borboleta Escarlate : Iih menina história longa ! Estava la eu em uma balada, toda feliz da vida..ai uma infeliz me empurrou e quebrei -.-'..Mais tudo bem.

Maánuzuka : Hehe Briigada ! Ah a minha perna ta boa ! Tirar o gesso daki a 2 semanas..

Bem, é isso ai ! Vamos a fic !

Cap anterior :

Várias lutas aconteciam, e Sakura, por sua vez, encontrava-se adormecida. Uma voz dentro de sua cabeça começava a falar..

- Hey Sakura, vamos mostrar a ele quem somos, SHAANAROO ! – Disse uma Sakura cinza,

Cap novo :

xCom Konan e Orochijack...Orochimaru.x

Konan avançava contra Orochimaru, suas técnicas de papel pareciam ser nulas. Avançou mais uma vez, e dessa vez acertou..Mais espantou-se ao ver Orochimaru desaparecer em um monte de lama.

xCom Sakurax

Sakura escutou sua inner falar dentro de sua cabeça. Rapidamente, tentou despertar, mais não conseguia,. Parecia que suas tentativas, eram falhas.

- Inenr..Não consigo..- Disse sakura em sua mente, vencida.

- Shaanaro ! Não se de por vencida ! Vamos nessa ! – Disse e um forte chakra azulado começou a pairar de em volta de Sakura. A mesma abria os olhos, e quando abriu completamente, viu Konan lutando com Orochimaru. Se irritou. Como se as correntes que a prendiam não fossem nada, forçou-as e logo as mesmas quebraram. O selo que estava em si, arrebentou, e logo a mesma foi envolta por um chakra azulado. Konan olhou aquilo abismada, não sabia que Sakura também era uma Shinobi. E pelo visto,m era uma muito forte. Orochimaru chingou, e logo esquivou-se, saindo corendo. Konan olhou Sakura.

- Sakura..como ? – Disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Haruno Sakura, líder do esquadrão ANBU, de Konohagakure. Treinada por Tsunade hime. Isso responde as suas perguntas.. ?

- Hai..

- Eu sei que vocês pertencem a Akatsuki..mais literalmente, não me importo ! Agora chega de papo e vamos Konan ! – Disse Sakura, e a mesma saiu correndo.

- Sakura ! – Chamou Konan .

- Hm ?! – Olhou-a

- Eu tinha uma desconfiança..Por isso, tome. – Jogou para Sakura uma roupa. A mesma vestiu-a sem mais delongas. Um short preto colado, com uma blusa igualmente preta. Calçou sandalhas que pareciam ser próprias para isso, e Konan por ultimo deu uma capa igual a sua a Sakura.

- Bem vinda a Akatsuki. – Sorriu .

- Hai..Ikuso ! – E correu para fora do lugar. Ao chegarem do lado de fora, ficaram abismadas, Tudo destruído, E sasori lutava controlando algumas marionetes que estavam em pergaminhos que o mesmo usava. Sakura logo sentiu um chakra se aproximar. Orochimaru.

- Kukuku..garotinha tola..juntou-se a akatsuki ? – Perguntou o ser desprovido de melanina ( xDD )

- E o que te enteressa ?!

- Nada..Pois bem, eu vou indo. Sasuke, termine com eles ! – E sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura correu até onde se encontrava Sasori, e o mesmo olhou-a sem entender.

- Depois o explico, agora afaste-se. – Disse Sakura a Sasori, que olhou-a.

- Demo,Sakura..

- Afaste-se Sasori..Onegai.

- Detesto interromper a briga do casal..mais da pra ser ? – Disse o Uchiha mais novo.

Sakura tomou a frente de Sasori, que entendeu na hora, e afastou-se, indo ajudar os amigos. Deidara lutava contra Karin, em quanto o resto, se virava enfrentando o resto dos amigos de Sasuke e do Time Hebi.

- Até que em fim..poderei te matar. Sasuke..- Disse Sakura, com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

- Veremos quem fará o que..Minha Sakura..- Disse Sasuke.

- Nunca serei sua ! – Disse e a mesma colocou luvas especiais em suas mãos.

Sakura correu, e socou o chão com uma incrível força. Logo uma cratera abriu-se, e por pouco, quase engoliu Sasuke, que pulou na hora certa. Partiram para o combate corpo a corpo. Sakura socou Sasuke que segurou sua mão e girou, colocando-a de costas. Sakura segurou a mão de Sasuke, e empurrou-se para frente, jogando Sasuke por cima de si no chão. Saltou para traz, e logo socou novamente o chão. Novamente, quase Sasuke é engolido pela nova cratera.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Afastado dali, Sasori terminava com o ultimo oponente. Deidara acabara de ganhar a luta contra Karin, em quanto os outros já retornavam, tendo todos derrotados.Olhavam a luta de Sakura, atentos.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura socou Sasuke no rosto, e dessa vez acertou. O mesmo voou, alguns metros, mais logo levantou-se. Fez rápidos selos com as mãos, e sakura rapidamente reconheceu, começando a fazer selos com as mãos também.

- Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu ! – Gritou Sasuke, atirando uma enorme bola de fogo em Sakura.

- Suiton : Ryuura no jutsu ! – Gritou Sakura, e logo um enorme dragão de água saiu de sua boca. O mesmo envolveu a bola de fogo, apagando-a.

Sasuke sorriu, sempre teria uma carta na manga.

- SHARINGAN ! – Gritou o uchiha, e logo seus olhos adquiriram um tom vermelho. Partiu para cima de Sakura, golpeando-a.

Apanhou e apanhou, não conseguia acompanhar Sasuke. Sasori ia se intrometer, quando mais que rapidamente, Konan o impediu.

- Fique no lugar da sakura..pense . Ela não gostaria que você fizesse isso..Ela vai conseguir, confie nela.

- Isso ai Un ! Sakura-chan consegue ! – Gritou o Loiro . Mesmo a contra-gosto, Sasori rendeu-se, olhando a luta.

Sakura já estava fraca, não conseguia mais revidar. Foi ao chão aparentemente desmaiada.

- Eu disse que não era páreo para mim..Voce agora perdeu..Sakura – Disse Sasuke pronto para dar um golpe final na mesma.

- Eu nunca...irei..perder..- Sibilou com dificuldade. De repente, um cristal arroxeado aparecera em sua testa. – Ninpou : Souzou Saisei !

Nisso, varias 'tatuagens' começaram a aparecer pela testa, e se espalhando pelo corpo de sakura. Seus ferimentos foram se curando.

- Essa técnica..- Disse Sasuke assustado.

- De tsunade-sama..Sim ! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah SHAANAROOO ! HELL YEAH ! – Disse a kunnoichi, partindo para cima de Sasuke. Logo o mesmo começou a apanhar. Sakura Socou o mesmo, atirou-o longe. O mesmo levantou e partiu para o ataque novamente

Depois de algum tempo de luta, ambos estavam cansados. A uma curta distancia, se encaravam. Ao mesmo tempo, começaram a fazer rápidos selos. Sasuke e Sakura colocaram as mãos para baixo, segurando os pulsos. Na mão de Sasuke, uma esfera com vários raios começava a se formar. Na de Sakura, uma esfera azulada, com os raios, e varias pétalas de Sakura também se formava.

-CHIDORI ! – Gritou Sasuke avançando contra Sakura.

- SHOUSEN RASENCHIDORI !- Gritou Sakura.

As esferas se chocaram. Para Sasori, tudo parecia em câmera lenta. Estava abismado pela força que Sakura possuía, e também não entendia o que ocorria. Estava literalmente preocupado. Seu coração pareceu parar quando Sakura voou longe, e caiu. Assim como Sasuke. Correu na direção de Sakura.,

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAA ! - Gritou Sasori, chegando na garota e pegando-a no colo.

- Estou bem..Sasori...-respondeu com dificuldade.

- Kukukuku..parece que foi um empate..- Disse Orochimaru, pegando Sasuke e pondo-o em cima dos ombros. O mesmo olhou para Sakura e disse.

- Ainda não...acabou ! – E logo os mesmos sumiram .

Continua \o/

Haha e ai, gostaram ? eu AMEI fazer esse cap ! Espero que gostem..comentem ! ;


	13. Explicações

Yooh minna

Yooh minna..

Sim, eu literalmente sumi..xx'..Mais tenho uma boa explicação ! Além de o meu pé ainda estar uma bola de futebol, mesmo depois de tirar o gesso, eu tava doente pra caramba..com minha alergias atacadas xx'. Mais em fim..Peço desculpas ! E aí vai mais um cap !

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Explicações.

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia em que ocorreu a longa luta, todos se encontravam no apartamento do Akasuna. O mesmo acabara sair do quarto, onde Sakrua dormia calmamente, a questão de 4 horas. Konan havia dado um banho e cuidado da mesma. Sentou-se no sofá, olhando seus amigos.

- E agora ? O que fazemos ? Isso não vai acabar tão cedo..- Disse o Akasuna, passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- E agora temos que esperar Sakura acordar...assim ela deverá nos dar explicações, certamente. – Disse nagato, em quanto abraçava Konan.

- Hai..Mais também, não podemos pressiona-la..pelo visto, a muito mais coisas entre esses dois, do que apenas um namoro traído..

- Hm..Sim.. – Disse Sasori, apertando os punhos de irritação.

- Fica calma danna, un ! A Sakura-chan com certeza tem uma boa explicação ! – Disse Deidara, batendo amigavelmente nas costas do amigo.

- Hm..Mais ela não acorda..e eu odeio esperar..vocês sabem.. – Disse sasori, batendo nervosamente o pé no chão.

- Sasori está uma pilha de nervos.. – Sussurrou Konan para Nagato.

- Não era para menos.. – Disse, no mesmo tom.

- Não agüento mais esperar.. – Disse Sasori, passando novamente as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Calma Sasori..Não precisa mais esperar..vou explicar tudo.. – Disse uma voz calma, que se aproximava calmamente. Vestida com um short curto que havia deixado na casa do akasuna, e com uma blusa preta de manga do mesmo, que mais lhe parecia um vestido, Sakura aproximava-se do sofá.

Sentou-se ao lado de Sasori, que não satisfeito, abraçou-a, e puxou-a para seu próprio colo, dando um leve beijo na mesma. Ela sorriu levemente, em quanto acomodava-se no colo do mesmo, virando-se séria para seus amigos.

- Bem..tenho muito o que contar não é.. ? – Disse a rosada.

- Hai.. – Responderam todos em coro.

- Então muito bem..vamos lá...A algum tempo atrás...

x Flash Back x

Uma pequena menina, aparentando ter 11 anos de idade andava calmamente. Estava entre dois garotos, mais velhos. Um Loiro de olhos azuis, e um Moreno, de pele extremamente pálida, e olhos negros. Andavam calmamente em direção ao colégio que os mesmos freqüentavam. Essa cena se repetia todos os dias.

Quando a menina completou 12 anos, os garotos possuíam 13. A menina de olhos verdes e cabelos róseos, pele alva e bela, sempre fora apaixonada pelo moreno..até que o mesmo a pediu em namoro.

Depois que saíram de sua escola, os mesmos foram encaminhados para uma outra escola, onde seriam treinados até os 14 anos. Os três foram, por que eram dotados de habilidades especiais, vistas em alguns testes que o colégio passara.

Eles agora seriam ninjas, que protegeriam tudo e todos, mesmo que as escondidas.

Ao completar 14 anos, eles foram liberados. Já eram ninjas ótimos e experientes. Prontos para ir para missões arriscadas.

Voltaram ao colégio que, ateriormente estudavam. Porém, o moreno vinha agindo estranhamente. Mais sua namorada não se abalou, e continuou com o mesmo.

Veio então descobrir, depois de ser traída, que seu ex-namorado havia unido forças com o inimigo.

Desde então, a menina partiu, para treinar e para tentar esquecer seu amor de infância. E o Loiro, ficaria para garantir que tudo estaria bem.

xFlash Back Ofx

- Então, resumidamente, foi isso que aconteceu.. – Disse sakura, olhando seus amigos.

- Hm..Só isso ? – Disse Sasori, desconfiado.

-Você acha pouco ?! – Disse Sakura, com uma veia na testa. Todos vendo o que aconteceria a seguir, começaram a recuar.

- Sim, sim. Que história mais..ah sei lá. U.u' – Disse o ruivo, perdendo a noção do perigo ( N/A : xD )

- Akasuna no Sasori.. – Disse Sakura, levantando-se do colo do mesmo, a apertando os punhos.

- Haruno Sakura. – Disse o Akasuna, com um sorriso de canto convencido.

- Seu..Baka. – E saiu pisando fundo para o quarto.

- Etto, danna..acho que você pegou pesado..- Disse o loiro. – Mais bem, vamos indo pessoal...os pombinhos tem que se resolver aí.

Disse o loiro, saindo, e sendo seguido por seus amigos.

Assim que todos foram, Sasori suspirou, trancando a porta, e indo em direção ao quarto, onde Sakrua estava. Sorriu de canto, ao vê-la recostada na janela, olhando a lua encoberta por finas nuvens. Abraçou-a por trás, deixando seu queixo apoiado no ombro da mesma.

- Que é ? – Disse Sakura, tentando esconder o rubor em sua face.

- Vai ficar irritada comigo ? – Disse, em quanto aplicava beijos no pescoço da mesma.

- Pare Sasori.. – Disse Sakura, muito corada.

- Por que.. ? – Disse ele em quanto sorria de canto, mordiscando levemente o pescoço dela.

- P-por que s-sim..

- Hm..Gomen ?

- Hai.. – Disse Sakura, sorrindo com a face corada, em quanto se virava para o Akasuna, que apertava-a contra si. O mesmo sorriu, e enclinou-se, beijando-a.

Assim que se separaram, Sasori pegou-a no colo, colocando-a sentava na janela. Em quanto ficava entra as pernas da mesma, repousando a cabeça em seu colo, suspirando calmamente. A rosada acariciava os cabelos ruivos de seu amado, sorrindo levemente.

- Fiquei com medo de te perder.. – Disse Sasori, mais calmo agora.

- Hm..gomen.. – Disse Sakura.

- Me promete uma coisa ?! – Pediu o akasuna, olhando nos olhos verdes dela.

- Depende..fala.

- Me promete que nunca vai sair de perto de mim ?! Que nunca mais vai colocar a sua vida em risco daquele jeito ?!

- Quanto a nunca sair de perto de você eu prometo..mais a colocar minha vida em risco..Sasori, você também é um Shinobi..sabe que nossas vidas sempre estão em risco..- Disse a rosada.

- Hm..Hai..Mais então...vamos dormir..amanhã teremos um longo dia.. – Disse o mesmo, com Sakura no colo. Guiou-a para cama, e deitou-a. Deitou-se ao seu lado, em quanto a mesma apoiava-se em seu peito. Rodeou a cintura dela, apertando-a levemente. Uniu seus lábios, e assim, adormeceu.

Sakura olhava-o sorrindo levemente. Separou os lábios, e colocou o rosto apoiado no pescoço do mesmo. No dia seguinte, teriam um longo dia. Adormeceu.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasori acordou sentindo uma calma e ritimada respiração em seu pescoço. Sorriu levemente, e viu sakura, acomodada em si. Apertou-a contra si carinhosamente, em quanto sacodia-a levemente, para que a mesma acordasse.

Sakura murmurou algo inaudível, e logo um 'só mais 5 minutos.'. Sasori riu, e levantou-se, puxando-a junto. Banharam-se, e logo tomaram um caprichado café da manhã.

Desceram calmamente as escadas, para o andar de baixo do apartamento. Foram abraçados ao elevador, em quanto Sakura passava um lápis de olho básico, segundo a mesma. Quando chegaram na portaria, alguns barulhos de vozes podiam ser ouvidos. Entre olharam-se.

- Sakura, você está escutando isso ? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Hai...Estou..õ.o.. – Disse Sakura intrigada.

Sasori abriu a porta da portaria, e quando olhou para fora, vários jornalistas e fotógrafos vinham com tudo em cima deles, com muitas perguntas.

- Vocês são os responsáveis pelo que aconteceu na propriedade Uchiha ?!

- Hora, uma das garotas mais ricas do pais, Haruno Sakura, Envolvida nisso ?!

E mais milhares de perguntas. Sasori e Sakura entre olharam-se novamente, espantados.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Em um quarto escuro, alguém se cabelos curtos, negros, de olhos igualmente negros, assistia a TV , com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Hnf... Eu disse que não iria deixar barato..

Continua !

xXXXx

Yoo minna ! Gostaram ? Detestaram ?! Espero que tenham gostado..mais críticas são bem aceitas ! (Y) !

Kisus


	14. Escapando de confusões

Yooh Minna

Yooh Minna ! Tudo bem com vocês ?

Sim, sim sumi novamente. E pesso milhares de desculpas por isso.. Eu estava sem net ¬¬'..

Quando não é uma coisa, é outra, mais em fim.. Bem, fiz mais um cap. Aí.

Escapando de confusões.

Sakura e Sasori na mesma hora entraram no prédio, e bateram a porta de entrada. Sakura estava assustada, e Sasoeri, tentava se manter calmo, o que estava se tornando meio difícil.

- Calma Sakura. Vou ligar para o meu motorista, em quanto isso, vamos indo para os fundos.

- Hai.

E foram andando para os fundos. O motorista de Sasor, já esperava na garagem. Correndo, entraram no carro. Porém, vários fotógrafos fecharam passagem. Sakura então, tem uma idéia.

Dando um sorriso, abriu o teto solar do carro, mais antes, disse a Sasori,

- Vou acabar com a raça daquele Uchiha..

Sasori somente arqueou uma sobrancelha e permaneceu sentado, aproveitando a visão que tinha das pernas da Haruno. ( N/A : PErvooo )

- E então, Haruno Sakura ? Você, uma das garotas mais ricas do país, tem algo haver com aquela confusão.

- Completamente. Tenho tudo haver.

- Então você está assumindo que, junto com alguma organização, destruiu a propriedade Uchiha ?

- Bem, para falar a verdade, aquilo tudo foi mandado.

- Mandado ? Por quem ?

- Bem, como todos sabem, eu sou a ex-namorada do Uchiha Sasuke, e Atual namorada de Akasuna no Sasori.

- E ?

- Digamos que, eu e Sasuke estávamos em uma briga particular. E nós então, fizemos um trato.

- Que trato ?

- Bem, eu destruiria a propriedade Uchiha, junto com outras pessoas. Assim, tudo iria se tornar um escândalo, e ele sairia na mídia novamente. Afinal, desde que, nos separamos, somente eu e seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, temos saído. Isso é tudo.

Voltou para o carro, e os seguranças de sasori já abriam caminho. Sakura começou a rir, e Sasori abraçou-a.

- Você não presta sabia ?

- Sim Sasori-kun, com certeza eu sabia.

Riram, e beijaram-se calmos. Foram aproveitando o caminho até o colégio.

xXXXx

No mesmo quarto escuro de outrora, Sasuke jogava o controle contra a parede. Encontrava-se bastante irritado.

- DROGA ! aquela Haruno de uma figa vai ver só ! Orochimaru ! - Chamou.

- kukuku..Diga, Sasuke-kun. – Disse o mesmo, adentrando o quarto.

- Quero que oferessa dinheiro a todos, e façam com que essa reportagem não se espalhe.

- Sim Sasuke-kun.

- E também apronte meu carro, Estou indo para o colégio.

- Como quiser Sasuke-kun.

E saiu, indo se arrumar, completamente irritado.

xXXXXXXx

Sakura e Sasori chegavam de mãos dadas no colégio. Se dirigiram a sua turma, e sentaram-se nos últimos lugares.

Sakura se dirigiu ao colo de Sasori, e ali ficou. Ainda faltava algum tempo para aula começar.

- Te amo Sakura..

- Também Sasori-kun..também..

Curtindo esse momento, nem se deram conta da gritaria que acontecia na frente da turma. Só se deram conta, quando uma cadeira voou na direção de Sakura, e a mesma, com seu reflexo, virou-se, e socou a cadeira antes de atingi-la. Começou a rir estericamente com o que via.

- DEIDARA ! EU VOU TE MATAR ! QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU HEIN ?! UMA DESSAS VADIAS QUALQUER ?

- C-calma T-temari. Eu n-não fiz nada de mais !! – Disse desviando de mais uma cadeira. Sasori por sua vez, começou a rir, zoando deidara.

- COMO NÃO ? VOCÊ ESQUECEU DO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO, SEU PATIFE !

- M-mais Temari, eu não esqueci !

- Chega turma.

Disse um dos professores entrando. Logo todos aos poucos foram sentando-se. Sakura saiu do colo de Sasori. E as aulas transcorreram livremente. Sasuke chegou, dirigiu um olhar feio a Sakura e Sasori, e assim, ficou prestando atenção na aula.

Logo logo, eles pagariam.

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Pessoas..faltam 3 caps para acabaar ! Espero que estejam gostando.. Kiisus.


	15. AVISO!

AVISO DE EXTREMA INPORTANCIA

_**AVISO DE EXTREMA INPORTANCIA ! POR FAVOR, LEIAM!**_

Bem pessoas. Eu sei que vocês querem me matar por eu não ter postado o cap de mudança radical. Estava sem pc ¬¬. Meu lindo e maravilhoso irmão mais novo, tropeçou, caiu em cima da torre e adivinhem ? Pláaaah lá se foi a torre pro espaço...!

E caracoou! Eu to aqui finalmente entrando, e vejo aquele bagulho de que querem acabar com nossas fics. Que absurdo ! Então quer dizer que não podemos mais espor nossas idéias, criar e inventar ?! Isso é uma injustiça ! Eu como vocês, amo escrever, ler e reler fics ! Acho que se fosse para reclamar, Kishimoto-sensei já teria feito algo, afinal, aposto que ele conhece esse site. Como um editor, óbvio que ele teria que conhecer. E mesmo que não conheça, aposto que ele tem ciência de nossas histórias ! Fala sério cara. Isso é um absurdo ! Protesto contra isso. Se fosse pra processar, ele mesmo já teria processado !

Mais como digo, isso é falta do que fazer ¬¬'. Não tem poha nenhuma, não tem ocupação, vai inventar e fazer com que nós perdamos nossos direitos de criar, usar e abusar da nossa imaginação u.u'. Já que eles não tem competência o suficiente para policiar melhor, para treinar melhor essas drogas desses policiais, tentar acabar com a corrupção, vão encher o saco de adolescentes e adultos inocentes, que só querem espor sua imaginação. Mais em fim,

_**Nós iremos conseguir remediar essa droga de situação ! **_

_**Agradecimentos a:**__ Kyra Spring, Hiei-and-shino, Chibi Anne, Nylleve Cullen, Papillon Holie. E todas as outras escritoras de fics._

_**Faça você também seu texto, e coloque no seu profile como protesto.**_

Ah, e já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo ! D Kisus.


	16. Viagem

Yoo Minna

Yoo Minna !

Até que em fim eu to aquii ! Hehehe. Viajei pra SP, e adivinhem. To com a perna engessada DE NOVO!.. Ela ficou presa em um brinquedo no Hopi Hari ¬¬'.. Mais em fim.

Bem, e cap de hoje vai ser calmo, mais um momento SasoSaku \o/.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Uma viagem inesquecível.

Após o ocorrido, Sasori e Sakura tiveram um dia normal no colégio. Sem grandes novidades ou surpresas, ambos se dirigiam para a casa da segunda citada. Sakura sorria, seus cabelos balançavam conforme o vento.

Sasori sorria também levemente. Seu jeito sarcástico, não permitia que ele sorrisse de um jeito completamente.. normal. A não ser para sua Sakura, é claro.

Chegaram na casa da mesma, e logo ela foi abrindo a porta do apartamento. Entrou calmamente, largando sua mochila em um canto qualquer. Sasori fez o mesmo. Já era 'de casa'. Embora os mesmos não estivessem na casa, estavam no apartamento em que Sakura ficava quando queria ficar sozinha.. ou Com Sasori.

Sakura sentou-se no sofá, e deitou-se, e chamou Sasori com as mãos infantilmente. O mesmo sorriu de canto, e foi até a mesma, deitando a cabeça no colo dela, ajeitando-se com os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Sakura sorriu, e lembrou-se.

- Ah ! Sasori-kun, tenho uma boa notícia para nós.. – Sorriu levemente, acariciando e desarrumando o já desarrumado cabelo vinho do garoto.

- hm .. E o que seria ?! – Perguntou não escondendo o interesse.

- Hmmm... adivinha. – Disse Sakura com um sorriso travesso. Sabia que Sasori odiava esperar.

- Sakura... não sou bom com isso. Diga logo. – Disse já impaciente.

- Ahnm... Não sei..

Sasori sorriu de canto. Começou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura, e foi subindo por sobre a mesma.

- I-iie Sasori.. – Disse corando.

- Hm.. então fala.. – Disse ele continuando.

- Ok, Ok. Calma. Bem... agora esse feriado.. Meu otou-sama me deu uma viagem de presente.. E eu queria saber se você quer ir junto..

- Hm.. nem precisa perguntar.. – Disse sorrindo Sasori.

- Yatta !! –Disse a rosada sorrindo feliz. Ajeitou-se, e beijou Sasori. E ali eles ficaram, trocando carícias a tarde toda.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Em outro lugar, uma garota de cabelos azulados até a cintura, olhos cor lavanda, corria. Sua respiração ofegante, e a face com a expressão decidida. Parou contra uma parede, e respirou fundo quando sentiu que atrás de si, havia uma pessoa com uma Katana empunhada em mãos.

- Você quer fugir.. mais sabe que não pode. Você sabe sobre _ela... e_ você sabe, que um dia, você terá que entrar na luta.

- Iie ! Eu não quero.. Saia daqui ! Ou então..

- Ou então o que ?!

- Não me obrigue.. A fazer aquilo..

- Hm.. – Disse, e sem resposta, atacou-a. Ia empunhar a Katana, e enterra-la na mesma.

- Saia ! – Disse se esquivando. Viu que não tinha saída.. Respirou fundo. Odiava isso. Começou a fazer selos.

- Eu.. Hyuuga Hinata. Odeio lutar.. mais você me obrigou.. agora morra ! BYAKUGAN! – Disse a garota. Seus olhos ficaram brancos, e veias se destacaram em aos lados dos olhos. Começou a fazer rápidos selos, e a fazer movimentos com as mãos.

- Juukenhou: Hake jokujuuyonshou ! – E no momento seguinte, só se via o inimigo caindo morto no chão. Desativou o Byakugan, e horrorizada com o que havia feito, saiu correndo. Suas lágrimas rolavam pela face pálida.

Correum até que sentiu ser segurada.

- Hinata-chan ! O que houve ?!

- N-naruto-kun.. – Disse olhando-o . Nem ao menos corou.

- O que foi ?! – Disse o Uzumaki.

- A-aquilo..d-de novo... eles querem..a guerra.. – Disse desesperada.

- Calma Hinata-chan.. Vamos conseguir.. Ikuso. Não podemos incomodar a Sakura-chan.. vamos dar.. um jeito nisso. – Disse, e correu com a Hyuuga.

( O que será que vai aconteceer ? – Suspense – xD )

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A semana passou normalmente, e quando o fim de semana chegou, Sakura e Sasori já estavam se preparando. Iriam ficar em uma casa nas montanhas.

Os dias passaram.. o fim de semana foi acabando. Sakura e Sasori se divertiram bastante. Namoraram.. tiveram longas noites juntos.

Ao final do ultimo dia, antes de irem, Sasori estava sentado aos pés de uma enorme cerejeira, com Sakura em seu colo.

- Sasori-kun.. – Chamou Sakura.

- Hn.. ?! – Respondeu, com seu jeito, olhando o sol se por.

- Me promete uma coisa.. ?

- O que quizer..

- Promete.. que nunca vai me trair.. ou que nunca vai me abandonar ?!

- De onde veio essa idéia Sakura ?!

- Apenas prometa.. – Disse olhando-o

- Eu prometo..- Disse. Abraçou-a, e deu um leve beijo no rosto dela.

- Hm.. Aishiteru.

- Aishiterumo.. – E dali, foram embora.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Em outro lugar, Sasuke estava sentado em cima de uma mesa, de braços cruzados . Olhou a garota a sua frente.

- E então, Tayuya.. Sabe o que fazer.

- Hai.

- Então.. Vá.

E assim a garota foi. Deixando Sasuke com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

- Dessa vez.. eu vou vencer.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Iaaeee Minna ! Gostaram ?! Reviiews, plz. Desculpem a demora ç.ç'


	17. Início

Ooooi Miinna

Ooooi Miinna! Ó, dessa vez não estou demorando para atualizar. Haha, aí já ta indo um novo cap.

Well, penúltimo capitulo da fic.. Aconteceram muitas coisas – Sakura: Não me diiga -.- - Calada Sakura. Mais então. Hoje vão acontecer coisas marcantes. Aí vaai.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Penúltimo Capítulo : O início.

Sasori e Sakura voltaram de viajem, cada um foi para seu apartamento. Na manhã seguinte, estavam juntos novamente. Caminhavam calmos até o colégio. As mãos dadas, os sorrisos abertos de Sakura, e os de canto de Sasori. Um casal feliz, bonito, e que ficaria juntos para sempre.. ou não.

Sakura sorria feliz, em quanto ela e Sasori conversavam banalidades. Chegaram no colégio, e rapidamente foram para sua sala. Hinata, assim que viu Sakura, correu para falar com ela.

- Sakura-chan.. Por favor, podemos conversar em quanto o professor não chega ? – Disse a Hyuuga, sem gaguejar, algo que surpreendeu Sakura. Ela só não gaguejava, quando a coisa estava realmente muito séria.

- Hai, claro Hinata-chan.. – Lançou um olhar a Sasori, e se levantou com a Hyuuga.

Se dirigiram ao banheiro, e Hinata contou o ocorrido.

- Eles querem tudo de novo Sakura-chan.. da última vez, conseguimos remediar, e sair dessa coisa.. Mais agora. Não vai dar... você agora está na Akatsuki. Eu e Naruto-kun ainda servimos a Konoha.. Nós temos que, dessa vez, empedir..

- Hai. Hoje mesmo eu vou falar com o pessoal.. Por favor. Fale com Neji, TenTen, Lee e os outros. E por favor.. fale com Temari, Gaara e kankurou.. eles serão úteis de mais.

- Hai Sakura-chan.. Demo.. dessa vez.. a Ino..

- A Ino não tem mais volta. Portanto, deixe-a do lado _deles_. Ela não tem mais nada haver conosco.

- Hai..

- E outra coisa Hinata. Dessa vez.. Não quero que tenha medo de fazer o que é preciso.

- Hai Sakura-chan. Prometo que dessa vez vou conseguir.

E assim voltaram para suas respectivas salas.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As aulas transcorreram calmamente, exceto pelo fato de que Sakura se mantinha desatenta e pensativa de mais, o que não era costume da garota.

O sinal para o recreio tocou, e Sakura , Sasori, Hinata e Naruto foram conversando até os jardins do colégio.

- Oe, Sakura-chan.. eu vou lá falar com o Shikamaru. Já volto.. Hinata-chan, me espera!

- N-naruto-kun – Disse a Hyuuga ficando vermelha.

Naruto saiu correndo, e sakura sorriu.

- Sasori-kun, me espera aqui. Eu vou ali comprar algo para comer com a Hina e já volto.

- Hai.. – Deu um rápido selinho, e sakura foi.

Sentia-se estranho, como se estivesse sendo observado.

Um pouco mais longe dali. Tayuya estava em cima de uma árvore. Fez rápidos selos com a mão, e murmurou baixo o nome de um jutsu. Começou a tocar a flauta.

Sasori de repente arregala os olhos, e os mesmos ficam opacos. Mais logo voltam a cor normal.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

O dia transcorreu sem grandes novidades, exceto por sasori que agia um pouco distante, coisa que não passou despercebida por Sakura.

- Sasori-kun.. Hoje a noite, eu vou no seu apartamento Ok ?

- Hai sakura.. – Deu um rápido selinho nela, e saiu, apressado.

- Até mais tarde. –E foi andando. Sakura estranhou, mais logo foi pra casa.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

Ao longe, Tayuya tinha um fino sorriso nos lábios.

- Consegui..- Sussurrou, e logo correu até a mansão do Uchiha mais novo.

Esperou um pouco, e logo foi até a sala, onde o mesmo limpava sua Kusanagi.

- E então, Tayuya ?

- Tudo certo Sasuke-sama. Consegui.

- Ótimo. Faça conforme o plano. Ino. – Disse, e a Loira apareceu no alto da escada com uma cara sonolenta. Logo se indireitou, e foi até Sasuke.

- Sim Sasuke-kun.. – Disse.

- Está na hora de você agir. Tayuya, vá e prepare tudo. Ino, apronte-se.

O Uchiha viu as duas saírem. Ele tinha um fino sorriso nos lábios, que era deveras sinistro. Dessa vez.. seu plano daria certo.

- Orochimaru, contate todos. Agiremos essa noite.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A noite, sakura sorria feliz em quanto ia para o apartamento de Sasori. Com suas chaves, abriu a portaria, e subiu para a cobertura de seu amado.

Chegando em frente a porta, estranhou. Estava aberta. Empurrou-a, e continuou andando. Roupas de Sasori esplhadas, sapatos jogados. Nada fora do normal. Andou até o quarto de Sasori, e abriu a porta.

- Boa noite Saso... – Não terminou a frase. Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Sasori, o seu Sasori estava deitado na cama , sem roupas, junto com Ino igualmente daquele jeito.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO ?!

- Hm.. Sakura.. – Disse Sasori abrindo os olhos. Quando viu como estava, deu um pulo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui ?! – Pergutou Sasori.

- EU QUE PERGUNTO ! EU CHEGO AQUI E TE VEJO NA CAMA COM OUTRA ! – Disse Sakura alterada.

- Sakura, não é nada disso que você pensou ! Eu nem sei de nada ! Por favor.. me deixa explicar ! – Sasori colocou uma das mãos na cabeça, e lembrou-se.

xFlash Backx

Estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro calmamente, quando sentiu uma tontura. De repende, tudo ficou negro.

Ao lado de fora, Ino e Tayuya entravam. Despiram Sasori, e colocaram-no na cama. Ino fez o mesmo, e ali deitou-se. Tayuya e foi. Agora era só esperar Sakura chegar.

xFlash Back Offx

-NÃO HÁ O QUE EXPLICAR SASORI ! VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM ! E A SUA PROMESSA ?!

- Sakura, me escuta, por favor !

- NÃO! – Foram calados por um estrondo do lado de fora. Sasori rapidamente se vestiu. Sakura olhou pela janela, e quando se virou, no lugar de ino, apenas uma rosa envenenada.

Do lado de fora, todos os aliados de Sasuke, mais o mesmo, estavam lá. Sasuke na frente de todos.

- E que a guerra..comece..

Sakura olhou friamente para Sasori.

- Chame os outros. Depois, conversamos sobre isso.

- Hai.. – Disse sasori. Sakura e ele rapidamente estavam lá em baixo, vestidos com a roupa da Akatsuki. E logo seus amigos chegaram. Hinata e Naruto também chegaram correndo com ninjas ao seu encalço.

- Dessa vez.. Vencerei. – Disse o Uchiha mais novo.

- Veremos ! – E começou a batalha.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Iaee Minna ?! Gostando ?! Próximo cap, o último cap. Devo demorar pra postar, pois pretendo faze-lo grande hein! Eu AMEI escrever esse cap.. espero que vcs gostem. Kisus, reviews.


	18. Fim

Yooh Minna

Yooh Minna ! Bem, eu disse que ia demorar, portanto, por favor, não me maaaaaaatem o.ò'. Mais ao menos ta aí o cap.. grande °-°''..

Bem, após essa fic pretendo fazer uma DeixSaku, porém sem ser UA. Me apóiam ? ô.o

Aíh vai o cap.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Último capítulo, Fim e o Recomeço.

Todos encontravam-se frente a frente. A Akatsuki e os ninjas treinados por Konoha e Suna, versus os ninjas da vila do som, e outros nuke-nins.

Sakura encontrava-se a frente de todos. Em tom baixo, ela chamou.

- Gaara.. – Logo um ruivo, vestido totalmente de vermelho, e com algo que lembrava uma cabaça gigante nas gostas foi até Sakura.

- Hn ?! – Perguntou. Seu jeito era frio e indiferente.

- Transforme esse lugar.. em um Deserto. Porém de um jeito que depois consigamos fazer com que ele volte ao normal. Com seu braço de areia, tire todas as pessoas inoscentes das redondezas.

-Hai. – O mesmo se pôs a frente de Sakura, e fez vários selos com as mãos. Tocou o chão, e o mesmo começou a tremer. Ele tirou o tampo da cabaça, e areia começou a sair da mesma. Ele fazia movimentos com as mãos, e areia vinda de todas as partes começavam a cobrir o local.

-Temari..-Chamou Gaara.

- Hn irmãozinho ? –Perguntou se pondo ao lado dele.

-Não me chame assim. Eu preciso de vento.

- Hai. – Dito isto, ela tirou um enorme leque de suas costas. Sorriu e abriu-o. Pediu para que todos se afastassem, e deu uma rajada de vento. A areia passou a vir mais rápido, e temari se pôs em cima do leque, 'flutuando'.

Assim que a poeira baixou, já poderiam ver que vários Shinobis já se enfrentavam. Sakura já lutava com Sasuke, porém agora era somente uma luta de Taijutsu avançado.

Por todo lado, sons de kunais, katanas e shurikens se chocando eram escutados. Sasori comandava seu exercito de marionetes. Todos lutavam com garras afiadas.

Itachi enfrentava cinco ao mesmo tempo. Não podia usar muito seu Sharingan, ou ficaria cego.

Konan já se transformara em papel, e agora sobrevoava o local, atirando Kunais e Shurikens.

Nagato já envocara seus corpos, que lutavam.

Não parecia, mais eles eram bem poucos em relação aos ninjas do som. Seria uma batalha um tanto difícil.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura lutava, porém seus pensamentos não estavam na luta. E sim em Sasori. Não poderia se distrair, ou perderia feio para Sasuke. Ela não era mais a menininha fraca, e estava disposta a mostrar isso. Na última luta que tiveram, ela não lutara tão seriamente assim. Agora ela teria que manter a cabeça fria, e lutar como a assassina que era. Foi treinada para isso , e assim seria. Iria acabar com aquele Uchiha mais novo custe o que custar.

Desviou de um soco, segurando a mão dele e girando-a. Deu-lhe um certeiro forte soco no rosto, que fez o garoto voar alguns metros, porém o mesmo caiu em pé novamente.

- Nada mal..

- Você ainda não viu nada uchiha ! – Disse e partiu novamente para cima dele.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasori lutava, porém não estava concentrado totalmente na luta. Ele comandava suas marionetes, que pouco a pouco destruiam e eram destruidas. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a fazer selos com as mãos. Logo seu exército novamente levantava. Isso gastava Chakra, porém era necessário.

xXXXXXXXXXx

Passaram-se minutos, mais para eles pareciam horas. O lugar só não estava mais destruído devido a Gaara e sua areia, que solifidicou-se, protegendo o lugar.

Crateras eram abertas no chão. E o que Sakura estava achando cada vez mais estranho, era o fato de não haver polícia, nem ninguém para atrapalhar. Aí lembrou-se de que Gaara provavelmente tinha feito uma barreira impedindo a passagem.

Continuaram lutando.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

2 horas se passaram. Todos estavam exaustos. Do lado de Sasuke, muitos ninjas estavam mortos. Porém do lado de Konoha e da Akatsuki, ninguém havia morrido. Agora somente 4 lutas aconteciam. Sasuke contra Sakura, Sasori contra Orochimaru e Deidara contra Karin e Ino.

As lutas estavam acirradas. Ninguém parecia querer desistir tão facilmente.

Sasuke e Sakura lutavam como nunca, mais poderia-se ver que os mesmo não saiam do Taijutsu.

(N/A: Eu sei que ta fraquinho.. Mais é que agora que eu vou começar a descrever as lutas na íntegra. P )

- Com Deidara, Ino e Karin –

Deidara estava de pé em cima de uma de suas belas aves de argila. Esta, era de argila explosiva diferente das outras, que eram de argila comum. O artista já estava ficando consideravelmente irritado.

- Vocês duas estão me enchendo, Un !

- Essa é a intenção.. – Disse Ino, que atirou uma rosa envenenada no outro loiro, que por pouco desviou.

- Ino, chega de brincadeira de criança. Vamos lá – Disse a ruiva ( ou morena õ.o ). A mesma tirou de sua bolsa de armas várias linhas de aço, as quais prendeu nos dedos.

Ino sabia o que fazer. Sorriu, e rapidamente passou os dedos pelas linhas, envenenando-as.

A mesma começou a fazer um In, e mirou na direção de Deidara. O mesmo conhecia aquele jutsu, e com certeza não cairia nele. Rapidamente sem que elas percebessem, fez um In com a mão.

Ino iniciou deu jutsu de troca de mentes. Mais algo estranho aconteceu. Não deu certo.

- Mais como... – Logo o "Deidara" se desfez em argila, que se misturou ao pássaro e voou em cima das duas. Karin lançou os fios de metal, tentando parar o bicho mais não conseguiu. Deidara apareceu em cima de uma árvore, e com um sorriso de canto apenas gritou com sua euforia.

- KATSU! – E somente uma explosão foi vista. Cansado, o artista loiro deixou-se cair deitado no galho da árvore.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

- Com Sasori e Orochimaru –

Sasori e Orochimaru se encaravam. Sasori estava com sua marionete principal a que ele chamou de "Sandaime Kazekage", segundo ele, por que a marionete tinha todos os ataques deste Shinobi.

Orochimaru avançou contra Sasori com suas cobras, e o segundo citado defendeu-se com a marionete em frente a si. Saltou, controlando a marionete pelas linhas de chakra.

Pousou um pouco distante de Orochimaru, e lançou a marionete contra o mesmo. Alguns dispositivos no braço da marionete abriram, e a mesma segurava uma grande espada.

Orochimaru por pouco desviou, e utilizou-se de seu jutsu de troca de corpo. Fez rápidos Ins, e colocou as duas mãos no chão. Um selo aparecera no chão.

Sasori arregalou os olhos, conhecia aquela técnica.

- Ninpou :Kuchyose no Jutsu. – Logo uma cobra apareceu em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça. Sasori suspirou pesadamente. Ele queria uma luta simples, mais não, Orochimaru tinha que complicar a coisa.

Saltou para trás, e tirou um pergaminho da manga. Injetou Chakra no mesmo, e logo uma marionete aparecera. Controlaria Sandaime de dentro de sua marionete e armadura. Sua querida marionete Hiruko.

- Agora você está literalmente fudido, Orochimaru. – Disse Sasori, com uma voz um tanto diferente por estar dentro da marionete.

- Veremos, Sasori-kun. – E assim o velho avançou com a cobra contra Sasori.

O 'Sandaime' se colocou na frente da cobra, e Sasori de dentro da marionete, controlou sua técnica preferida desta marionete.

-Suna Satetsu Shigure – Logo uma estranha areia, de cor cinza saiu da marionete. Essa areia aos poucos começou a tomar formas. Sasori movia as mãos, com um sorriso um tanto maligno no rosto.

Acabaria com a invocação de Orochimaru, e logo depois acabaria com o mesmo.

A "areia de ferro" tomou a forma de algo que parecia um cilindro triangular, que atacou diretamente a invocação, que não teve tempo de desviar e foi perfurada, logo sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça. Orochimaru caiu em pé no chão, um tanto irritado.

Sasori não daria tempo para ele pensar. Iria acabar logo com essa luta, para ver sua amada Sakura acabar com "_A raça daquele Uchiha desgraçado"_.

- Shinshin senbon

Logo várias agulhas envenenadas saíram da boca da marionete. Todas acertaram Orochimaru, que não havia tido tempo de escapar da técnica. Em questão de minutos, o velho caia no chão morto.

Sasori saiu de suas marionetes, e guardou-as nos pergaminhos, indo direto ver Sakura e Sasuke lutarem.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

- Com Sasuke e Sakura –

Ônix versus Esmeralda.

Fogo versus Raio.

Sombras contra Trevas.

Um tanto estranho de se dizer, devo admitir. Porém Sakura era a sombra. Sempre admitira, nunca fora das mais boazinhas. E bem, convenhamos, Sasuke era as trevas. Sempre afundando cada vez mais.. trazendo mais coisas ruins..

Um barulho de metais se chocando foi escutado. Sasuke desenbanhou sua kusanagi, e sakura por sua vez retirou as linhas de aço que usava presas aos dedos para poder prender o inimigo, e quem sabe "_corta-los ao meio e fazer um picadinho"_, pensou sadicamente a rosada.

Sakura puxou a Kusanagi, e jogou-a longe. Prendeu sasuke contra seus fios, e ameaçou cortar a pele. Agora a luta realmente começaria.

Sasuke apenas sorriu sarcástico para Sakura, e logo uma energia começou a ser emanada nas linhas de aço. Eletricidade.

Sakura levou um baita de um choque, e logo caiu no chão. Levantou-se com dificuldade, mais quando viu Sasuke já avançava contra si.

Impulsionou as pernas e chutou-o, levantando-se. Deu uma seqüência de chutes e socos nele, que puxou-a pela perna e jogou a longe. Ele por sua vez fez rápidos Ins com as mãos.

- Katon Ninpou : Ryuuho(N/A: Ataque do filme. Um dragão de fogo ).

Sakura arregalou os olhos e fez rápidos Ins.

- Suiton : Ryuura no jutsu ! – Logo um dragão de água foi contra o dragão de fogo de Sasuke, instintivamente apagando-o. Sorriu de canto.

Logo seu sorriso se desmanchou vendo quais eram os selos que Sasuke fazia. Rapidamente tomou distancia e também fez rápidos Ins.

Sasori olhou e espantou-se _"será que... Kami-sama..a coisa vai ficar feia !"_ Pensou se afastando.

- Ninpou : Kuchyiose no jutsu : Katsuyu – Logo Sakura pulou para trás, e uma lesma gigante e rosada apareceu. A mesma pulou em cima da lesma, e olhou para Sasuke.

-Ninpou : Kuchyose no jutsu : HebiRashou – Logo Sasuke fez o mesmo, mais ao invés de uma lesma, era uma cobra negra.

Encararam-se. Naquela luta, somente um sairia vivo.

E se os dois sobrevivessem, um deles estaria literalmente ferrado.

Sakura rapidamente fez vários Ins com as mãos, e colocou as mãos sobre a lesma. Sasuke logo fez o mesmo sobre a cobra.

- Katsuy no mai ! – Logo uma estranha gosma, que foi derrentendo tudo pela frente foi na direção da cobra.

Sasuke nada disse, somente sorriu. Olhou para a gosma, e logo como se a mesma fosse sugada para outro lugar, ou outra dimensão, a mesma sumiu.

- _Essa não..sharingan na quinta faze.. – _Pensou Sakura.

Sasuke sorriu novamente, e avançou contra Sakura. Pulou da cobra e a mesma rapidamente se enroscou na lesma. ( N/A : Isso lembra algo ? xDD Plágiio

Sakura rapidamente pulou da lesma. Fez rápidos Ins e logo a lesma se dilatou. Sakura se protegeu, e a lesma explodiu. Ácido para todos os lados.

Sasuke, que não teve tempo de se proteger, foi atingido e caiu no chão. Respirava pesadamente, assim como Sakura.

Um ferimento aberto na barriga da mesma, sangue saia como nunca. Não iria se curar.

Tirou um pergaminho da manga de seu manto. Esticou-o. Injetou Chakra. Logo uma katana de bainha roxa e rosa apareceu. Ela logo pegou a mesma, e desembainhou. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Sasuke levantou-se e desembainhou kusanagi. Raio logo começou a fluir pela mesma.

Sakura respirou fundo novamente. Uma energia rosada fluía pela katana . Varias pétalas de flores de Sakura's voavam ao redor da mesma. Avançou contra Sasuke, que logo fez o mesmo.

Ao longe, Sasori observava aquilo espantado. Nunca iria imaginar que a sua Sakura, era tão forte desse jeito.

Um barulho de algo se chocando foi escutado. As katanas se chocaram, e faziam um barulho um tanto chato.

Seus corpos foram impulsionados para trás, e logo avançaram um contra o outro.

Sakura cortou na vertical, e Sasuke na horizontal.

Se chocaram novamente e foram para trás, Sakura, devido ao corte no estômago caiu no chão. Sasuke avançou contra a mesma, e com seu Chidori preparado, atacou a mesma perfurando-a no estômago. Sakura segurou o pulso de Sasuke, mais mesmo assim foi levemente atingida.

Sentiu a visão ir nublando aos poucos.

- Parece que você perdeu, Sakura. – Disse o uchiha sem forças, e ofegante.

- Não mesmo.. – E a Sakura que estava no chão se desfez em várias pétalas de flores.

A verdadeira Sakura apareceu por trás de Sasuke, e logo cravou a katana pelas costas do mesmo, saindo no estomago do mesmo.

Cuspiu sangue, e caiu de frente, desmaiado.

Sakura sorriu, e deixou cair no chão, porém foi amparada por braços fortes. Sasori.

- Sakura..

- Eu te perdôo Sasori-kun...sei que ..não foi...você..- Desmaiou.

Sasori pegou-a no colo e foi andando. O esquadrão ANBU que acabara de chegar cuidaria de Sasuke, que com certeza apodreceria na prisão.

Falou com o resto do pessoal, e correu para o hospital.

Até que em fim, o sofrimento chegaria ao final.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Adentrou o hospital correndo com Sakura nos braços. Estava espantado em como o sangue não cessava.

- Alguém, uma maca ! Um médico droga ! – Disse Sasori correndo desesperado. Um enfermeiro nem fez perguntas, vira na televisão recentemente o estrago feito naquela área, e vira a garota de cabelos rosados.

Os médicos levaram Sakura para uma sala, provavelmente de operações, e empediram Sasori de entrar.

- Eu sou o namorado dela ! Vocês tem que me deixar entrar ! – Disse exaltado e preocupado.

- Desculpe senhor, mais são ordens. – E assim fecharam a porta na cara de Sasori.

Suspirou pesadamente e foi para a recepção, fazer a ficha de Sakura. Feito isso, foi para a sala de espera. Sentou-se em um dos bancos, e suspirou pesadamente.

Os minutos passavam como se fossem horas, e Sasori não mais agüentava de tanto nervosismo.

Viu o médico passar, e rapidamente levantou-se.

- Doutor, como está a Sakura ? A dos cabelos rosa ? - Perguntou o ruivo.

- Ela está bem, está repousando no quarto 501, ma.. – Não terminou de falar, pois no momento seguinte só se via uma criatura de cabelos e olhos vermelhos correndo pelo corredor, indo para o tal quarto.

O médico suspirou pesadamente murmurando algo como 'crianças', e foi indo para a sala de médicos.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasori adentrou o quarto calmamente e viu que Sakura dormia.

Foi se aproximando da cama com calma, e tocou os cabelos rosados da mesma.

- _Minha Sakura... –_Sussurrou baixo.

- Sasori...kun... – Disse Sakura, abrindo os olhos . Falava com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Shhhh...descanse minha flor . Agora que vejo que estás bem, vou fazer o seguinte. Vou até minha casa, tomar banho e mudar de roupa. Depois eu volto, ta ?

- Hai Sasori-kun.. – Disse Sakura calma, e logo fechou os olhos, adormecendo novamente.

Quando saia, encontrou com o médico, que explicou-lhe que Sakura teria alta amanhã, e poderia retomar as atividades normais, afinal, constataram que ela era uma méd-nin, e que logo poderia se curar totalmente.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx

- Com o povo da Akatsuki –

Deidara estava sentado na cama de seu quarto, em quanto o resto do pessoal estava lá também . Todos já e banho tomado e de roupas trocadas. Olhavam-se, com um sorriso.

- Acho que agora acabou, minna, un ! – Disse o loiro, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Hai – Todos concordaram sorrindo.

- E a Sakura-chan ? – Perguntou Itachi.

- Ah, falei com o danna, e ele disse que ela está no hospital, mais já está bem. Vamos depois fazer uma visita a ela, un ! – Disse o loiro.

- Hm . Acho que hoje deveríamos deixar ela com o Sasori.. – Disse Hidan.

- Aff, eles não vão poder fazer nada lá, un. E também, ela ta meio grog, um . O danna que disse...

- Mais de qualquer jeito, vamos deixa-los sozinhos. Quando ela sai ? – Perguntou Konan.

- Amanhã, un. –Respondeu.

- Então amanhã nós fazemos uma festa de boas vindas pra ela. Ela foi a que mais lutou, e merece ! – Disse Itachi, sorrindo.

- Sim.. E seu otouto ? – Perguntou Nagato.

- Preso.. – Respondeu Itachi, sem emoção.

Deidara percebendo o clima hostil que se instalava, resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Então, vamos comprar as coisas pra festa e chamar o povo, un ?

- Ikuso.. – Levantaram, e assim foram comprar as coisas.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

A noite passou sem mais problemas. Eles arrumaram as coisas, e Sasori passou a noite com Sakura, no hospital. Quase não dormiu, mais estava feliz por ela estar bem .

xXXXXXXXXXx

O dia amanheceu calmamente. Pássaros cantando, pessoas acordando. E no hospital de Konoha, Sakura acordava calmamente. Abriu suas esmeraldas verdes, e quanto deu por conta de si já estava até arrumada. Arqueou uma sombrancelha e olhou para o lado, vendo Sasori com uma cara meio amassada lhe sorrindo.

- Bom dia minha flor.. – Disse Sasori.

- Bom dia Sasori-kun..como.. ? – Perguntou.

- Eu te arrumei. Vamos. Essa comida de hospital não é boa. Vamos para casa, e lá você toma café. O médico já veio e te deu alta, só estávamos esperando você acordar. – Sorriu o ruivo.

- Ahnm Hai.. Então vamos. – Sorriu, e desceu da cama. Deram um leve selinho, e foram andando de mãos dadas até o carro do ruivo.

xXXXXXXx

- Minna, eles já estão chegando, un ! – Disse Deidara, que rapidamente correu para arrumar se esconder.

- Ok pessoal, se escondam bem, e escondam seus chakras o máximo que conseguirem. Vocês sabem como é a Sakura. – Disse Konan.

- Hai..

Escutaram um barulho de carro na garagem, e todos correram para seus respectivos lugares.

Sakura abriu a porta calmamente, e viu tudo arrumado. Sorriu, e foi adentrando. Não suspeitou de nada . Chegou no meio da sala e..

- BEM VINDA SAKURA-CHAAN! – E todos pularam de seus lugares em cima da rosada.

- O-oii Minna.. arigatou.. – Disse sakura, já emocionada com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Que bom que está bem Sakura-chan! – E todos começaram a conversar com a rosada.

A festa rolou calmamente o dia todo, com muito divertimento. Hinata e Naruto finalmente juntos, Temari e Deidara desenrolados. Itachi o mesmo don Juan de sempre, em fim. Tudo na maior paz.

- Durante a noite, no mesmo dia. –

- Sasori-kun... – Disse Sakura, no colo do ruivo.

- Hm.. – Respondeu, acariciando os cabelos dela.

- A nossa vida sofreu uma mudança e tanta né.. ?

- Hai.. mais ela vai mudar mais ainda a partir de hoje, claro se você quiser..

- Hn ?? – Estranhou quando o ruivo levantou-se colocando-a sentada na janela.

O mesmo foi até a gaveta e pegou uma caixinha. Respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, tomando coragem.

- Haruno Sakura... eu sei que ainda somos novos de mais pra isso mais... Assim que completarmos nossos estudos.. e blá blá blá.. você..q-quer ser.. – Disse muito nervoso, gaguejando como nunca.

- Eu quero ser... ? – Disse a mesma ,tentando dar um incentivo a ele.

- Você quer ser.. .Akasuna no Sakura ? – Disse, suspirando nervosamente.

- S-se eu.. – Disse espantada.

- Você quer casar comigo ?! – Disse nervoso.

- M-mais.. é claro ! – Disse pulando em cima do ruivo, e beijando-o com paixão. Ele colocou o anel em seu dedo, e assim, amaram-se, comemorando.

xXXXXXXx

5 anos depois.

Um casal saia da igreja, correndo no meio de uma chuva de arroz.

Uma mulher de cabelos curtos róseos, usando um vestido vermelho curto, todo cheio de rendas, e um homem ruivo, belo, com um terno preto. Entraram em um carro, onde poderia se ler '' Casados. Akasuna no Sasori e Akasuna no Sakura. "

- Sasori-kuun ! – Disse beijando o marido.

- Hn Sakura.. – Disse abraçando-a, e puxando-a para seu colo. O motorista seguindo direto para o aeroporto. Passariam a sua lua de mel em paris.

- Eu te amo..

- Também minha flor.. – E assim, beijaram-se. Sakura colocou a mão de Sasori sobre sua barriga.

- Essa criança também te ama.. – Disse sorrindo.

- Essa..c-criança ? – Disse Sasori, com um misto de surpresa e felicidade no rosto.

- Hai.. nosso filho.. – Disse sorrindo.

- É sakura.. acho que agora seremos felizes para sempre.

- Hai.. Sasori-kun.. – E assim, beijaram-se, selando o amor que a partir de agora, teriam.

Realizando missões, e 'salvando o mundo', os ninjas mais famosos e conhecidos, viveram felizes até quando a vida lhes permitiu, ou seja, até ambos morrerem.

xXXXXXx

Ahhhh acabooooooooou ç.ç". Sinceramente, eu gostei desse fim.. mais ta meio podre. è.e'.

Beeeeeeem, gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que ficaram aqui, acompanhando minha fic o tempo todo ! Agradeço muito muito mesmo !

Espero que tenham gostado..

Kisus, reviews. ;


End file.
